Forced parenthood
by Chessie13
Summary: When House is miraculously turned into a child by a strange patient, its up to Wilson as his best friend too look after him. But even a small house is still House and Wilson may just find this forced parenthood to be a bit more then his ready for.
1. Chapter 1  loopy lizzie

"WILSON!"

Wilson sighed and visibly slumped at his desk. He could already here the step thumb that signified House coming down the corridor to his office and knew there was no time to escape now. He may be a cripple but damn he was fast! Maybe if he looked like he was heavily involved in this patient file House would have the maturity and dignity to realize he was busy and – Ha! Who was he kidding this was House for Christ's sake!

It wasn't that House annoyed Wilson – no far from it. It was the fact that House always managed to distract Wilson from his work. For example two days ago House had suggested going to eat at the new Thai down the road – his treat of course. House had ended up taking him to a new strip club and insisted that they deserved the afternoon off work. Wilson being the enabler that he was when it came to Gregory House let him sway him over. The night was a blur and he woke up the next morning on House's sofa with House himself haphazardly draped across his chest breathing softly. They both stunk of boos and alcohol and two loud shrill beeps that vibrated throughout his soar aching head informed him he had missed two consults and one meeting. Shit.

Snapping back to the present Wilson firmly planted his fist on his deep mahogany desk. No, House would not tear him away from his work. Not today.

"Hey Wilson its lunch time!" house informed him in a merry singsong

"Not now House, I'm busy" Wilson said gruffly focusing on the page infront of him

"but mummmmmmm" house whined, his dazzling blue eyes widening considerably

"Hous-"

"Feed me!"

"For god's sake-"

'Never use the Lord's name in vain jimmy, shame on you!"

Wilson growled clenching his fist, he had a patient due in five minutes and he just didn't have time for this.

"House go amuse your self for a change, some of us actually have to work"

"Ouch, harsh. I'll have you know I worked two hours in the clinic this morning!"

"Somehow I find that hard to believe"

"Are you questioning by integrity Dr Wilson?"

"House out now!"

"But.."

"House!'

House sniffed and gave him a puppy dog eyed look with shimmering eyes.

"But…"

"For god's sake house can you not act like a child for once!"

"Excuse me?"

Both he and I froze as we turned to my office door. There stood my next patient and I groaned inwardly when I saw her. It was loopy lizzie. Lizzie was lets just says a tad shy of a full tool set, not the brightest bulb in the tree, a few screws missing…In other words she was frankly quite bizarre and a bit crazy. She was old, in her late 60's yet her grey hair still came down to her waist which she wore in abstract styles coiled on her head, although today she had it down. She wore the same lumpy black dress, skirt, top thing that she always seemed to wear and carried the same picnic hamper on her elbow she took everywhere, though what was in it I would never no. The oncology ward had labeled her loopy lizzie and trust me by the way she acted, I made no judgments.

A realization suddenly dawned on me and with chilling dread I turned to look at House, waiting to see him reaction to Lizzie. He was glaring at her like she interrupted a very important moment.

"Problem here?" Lizzie asked cracking a wide freaky smile and I winced as House watched

"No, no problem. Sorry about that please come take a seat my colleague was just leaving, weren't you house?" I say forcefully glaring daggers at him.

"But we still haven't had lunch" he whines

"House stop this childish behavior and go, I have an appointment"

House pouted and glared at Lizzy while she grinned madly back at him.

"Me, childish? Never" he grunts

"Oh I disagree" Lizzie states laughing widely and I cringe. Of all the people to insult…

"Oh do you know?" House growls

"From the sounds of things, you don't really act your age do you Greg?"

"How the hell do you know my name? And really, your one to talk, maybe its time to cut the hair into the traditional grandma style don't you think?"

"HOUSE!" I shriek

Lizzie just cackles at that "Ill tell you what, ill except my age when you except yours, you act like a 5 year old, so you might as well be one"

"hah. Slight problem there you withered old crone, I'm a grown adult"

"Well then why don't you act like one and get the hell out of here" I growl, fed up of this.

"Bye Greg. I hope to see you soon, when you are a lot more like the age you act" Lizzie smirks giving him a small wink as he stalks away.


	2. Chapter 2  Adorable

Chapter 2 – Adorable

Wilson strolled into work the next day feeling refreshed and relaxed. He hadn't heard from house since he stormed out his office although he had tried ringing him once. He assumed he was in a mood and let him get on with it. Best not to provoke an angry bear. He walked past his office but couldn't see the tall lean figure in there, just the three eager ducklings waiting for daddy's arrival. Who was he kidding it wasn't even 10 yet.

He worked solidly for two three hours, the absence of the grumpy diagnostician allowing him to catch up on his paperwork. He was interrupted by the approach of a footsteps and the timid slow opening of his office door.

"Erm Wilson?" Cameron asked shyly leading the small pack of three.

"Yes? Come in" Wilson asked distractedly

They all shuffled in and Foreman cleared his throat loudly

"Have you seen House?"

"No, why?"

"Well it's just its past 12 and his usually in by now but there's been no sign of him"

"Listen out for a cane, that's normally a huge indicator" I mumbled scribbling away

Chase stepped forward, "We looked around, the clinic, coma guy's room, the showers, everywhere his not in the hospital"

Wilson sighed and dropped his pen onto the papers in front of him, leaned back in his chair and rubbed absently at the back of his neck.

"Look, I'm not his babysitter, I don't know where he is everyday hour of everyday"

"We know" Cameron quickly placated "But maybe you could go check up on him? He must be at home still"

I glanced at my watch. I didn't have any appointments today and could take my lunch break now. To be honest I was worried, it wasn't like House to miss work, even if his leg was acting up.

"Ok, I'll let you know" I said standing up and tucking away my paperwork.

They all nodded, relieved to finally get some direction for the day and shuffled out and back to their hideout.

I drove quickly to House's; urged on by my concern. Pulling up the building I pulled out my key suspecting that if House was in, he probably would not answer the door in fear of Cuddy or he might still be in a mood with me. Preparing myself slightly I turned the key and pushed open his door slowly calling a tentative "House?"

Though no amount of preparation could of prepared me for what I saw next.

"House?"

I paused, coming to an abrupt halt as a very peculiar sight met me. There stood in the middle of the living room stood a boy, that judging by his small skinny frame, had to be quite young still. He stood staring transfixed at me with wide blue orbs caught like a deer in headlights. He had a long but small face with small neat features and pink rosy lips formed in a slight frown. He had a mop of soft brown curls on the top of his head that flicked to just below his ears and from here I could see a light dusting of freckles on his nose. I had to admit he looked adorable. He stood still, just in a very large pair of boxers that he was holding up with one fisted hand whilst the other arm hung limply at his side.

He blinked. I blinked. He blinked. It seemed to go in a cycle whilst we stared at each other. Alarms were penetrating by thoughts shouting: Why the hell is there a kid in House's apartment? And Where the hell is house?

"Greg?" I called out apprehensively scanning the room quickly for any signs of the adult.

"Yeh?"

My eyes immediately snapped back to the little boy who was frowning even deeper now, his eyebrows coming down confusedly.

"Greg House?" I required my voice a pitiful squeak

"Yeh?" He asked again, slightly more annoyed and confused.

I shook my head slowly and immediately set off at a furious pace around the apartment, checking every room for House. He was nowhere to be found and I saw as the boy watched me wonderingly. My heart was hammering in my chest, what the hell was going on here?

After a pointless amount of searching I tried his cell desperately but was met by the sight of it vibrating on the coffee table. I hung up quickly and turned back to the boy who was shifting impatiently on his feet, getting bored of this game.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly

"Greg" He informed me like it was the simplest thing in the world and I was an idiot for not knowing.

"But, you can't be Greg House, his not a…a child!"

He looked at me critically scowling and then started simply:

"Your Weird."

I sighed. What was going on here, everything was normal yesterday, House had been annoying me as usual and then loopy lizzie had come in and…It clicked.

Oh no, oh god no. That was impossible wasn't it? That was…. I ran to the door, I had the case file in the back of my car from where I took it home to work on last night. I needed to call her, I need an explanation to this. I turned at the door and flung it open

"Stay there!" I commanded to Greg who shrugged absently.

I tore through the corridor and to my car, flinging open the door at a rang that could of tore of the hinges and desperately grabbed the case file. If Lizzie had somehow, in a way I could not hope to explain because frankly it didn't make sense and scared the living hell out of me, had somehow turned House into that kid then I was sure as hell in for one heck of a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3 Bloodtest

Chapter 3 – Bloodtest

The phone rang shrilly in his ear. Pick up, pick up! Wilson nervously paced the living room having dialed Lizzie's home phone whilst Greg was in the kitchen making a racket.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie!"

"Dr Wilson, ah I was expecting a call from you" He could practically hear the smirk in her voice

"What the hell have you done to House?"

"Nothing you weren't expecting, I told you both yesterday he was going to finally face the consequences of not acting his age. Well now he can"

"But…how? Wait I don't even want to know. Is that really Gregory House?"

"Well of course just the five year old version. I think that's appropriate don' you?"

"Appropriate? Listen you have to change him back immediately-"

"Oh no, not after all my hard work. Once he accepts his age, then he will turn back, it could be a matter of days, weeks, months, and years. Its unsure, it depends completely on the individual."

I groaned. Great I was stuck with a five year old House for the rest of my life. I wanted to shout at this woman, call her a crazy old witch, lock her up in a mental asylum but to be honest I was scared, for me and for house.

"Will he remember?" I asked quietly

"He will remember to a certain extent. He will remember the people vaguely he knew beforehand but he won't know he was previously an adult and such. Memories or experiences can sometimes fluctuate back briefly but other then that no"

Wilson gave a loud and heartfelt sigh and hung up, no longer wishing to talk to this batty lady. She could sure as hell go find herself another oncologist now. What was he going to do? He would have to look after House for sure. With his dad dead, and his mum now in a nursing home there was no way to give him to parents. Cuddy had Rachel and the duckling's certainty weren't capable and who would want a five-year-old kid anyway? No, the reasonability fell on Wilson. He was use to looking out for House but not like this. Hopefully it would all be over soon, that's all he could pray for. He would have to stay here; keep the young Greg in a familiar setting was best. Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the apartment and Wilson scrambled off the couch and too the kitchen. It was a mess with a cutlery items and kitchen utensils scattered around haphazardly and the cupboards all gaping open. A trail of cornflakes led to Greg, who sat in the middle of the room with his skinny legs stretched out before him. He had the box in one hand and was shoveling cornflakes into his mouth with the other. He glanced up at Wilson's entrance and had the decency to look at least a tiny bit guilty, if only for a second. Ignoring the mess Wilson asked

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

House thrusted the cornflakes towards him stating: "these are boring, any coco pops?"

Wilson set to work fixing up something Greg would eat, whilst Greg went and sat at the kitchen table. He returned some time later with a bowel of porridge with honey to find Greg scratching at the table with a knife.

"Hous – Greg don't do that!"

"Why not?" he asked genuinely curious

"Has no one ever taught you not to play with knifes?" I asked

He shrugged "might of"

Wilson let it go, took the knife and set the bowel infront of him whilst Greg stared at it astonishingly.

"What is _that_?"

"Porridge, it will fill you up"

Greg grumbled but still grabbed the spoon and dug in messily.

"So Greg, do you erm remember who I am?" I inquired timidly

He nodded shoveling another spoonful into his mouth whilst some dripped down his chin.

"Uh-huh your Wilson"

"Do you remember anything about me?"

"You look after me don't you? Sort of like my mum?"

"I'm not your mum!" I shrieked

"Well by the pitch of that and the looks of things, you make more a mummy then a daddy" He smirked, eyes narrowing deviously

Jeez, this was definitely house. Even at five he was offensive and quick witted. He seemed very intelligent of his age as well. When House was finished he had porridge down his chin and front so I went over to the sink and got a wet dish cloth. He let me wipe him down only squirming slightly. When I was done I stood back and stared. What should I do know? I needed to let the hospital know. I would take him back explain to Cuddy and the ducklings and heck, maybe they would have some ideas because frankly right now I was at a loss.

"We are going to go out soon Greg" I informed him as he jumped down off the table. I noticed he was still wearing those boxers, desperately holding them up. Shit, he needed some clothes.

"But first we are taking you shopping"

I strolled around the kid's isle of clothing picking up random things and popping them in my basket. I had no clue what a five year old needed to I made sure to get plenty of underwear and socks and then jeans, tracksuit bottoms, a pair of formal trousers just in case and some tops and warm cotton pjs, I knew kids needed to stay warm. I had no clue how long House would be like this but this should do and if needed we could always come back, but god I hope not. When I was just adding a scarf, hat and gloves to the top Greg ran over enthusiastically, holding up his much to big clothing in one hand and some clothes in the other. To go out I was forced to fashion a make do outfit for him, he sure as hell couldn't go out in those gigantic boxers! I had ended up cutting up one of his old t-shirts so it didn't quite resemble a dress but was still ridiculously big and also cut a pair of tracksuit bottoms into shorts. It looked like he was drowning in the clothes and he got some funny looks from parents, but hey what did they expect?

He ran over, grinning largely and thrusted his findings in my face.

"These" he stated simply glancing at the t-shirts

They were red and black, his two favorite color's and one had a massive grinning skull on it whilst the other had the outline of an electric guitar. Typical house.

"I already got you some" I explained pointing to the light blue and white t-shirts in the basket

"But these are better" he retorted placing them on top

I left it, after all I did go tell him to look around. After paying I sent him straight to the changing rooms to put on a pair of the jeans and a t-shirt and his new trainers (luckily no one had noticed he was barefoot before). He came out afterwards and I had to hold back an "aww" at admittedly how cute he looked in the small clothing. The baby blue cotton t-shirt made his eyes shine but was ruined at his pout at the fact he wasn't wearing one of the t-shirts he chose. Afterwards I stopped off at the supermarket on the way to hospital when Greg complained of being thirsty, I realized I needed to get some food items. Beer and takeaways wouldn't do for a kid. I walked around pushing the trolley whilst Greg dumped junk food upon junk food into it. I often picked them up and replaced them. Stocked up on healthy meals, snacks such as cheese strings and raisings and plenty of boxes of juice cartons we went and paid. In the car Greg sipped happily on a juice box, kicking his legs idly against the dash box much to my annoyance.

We walked up the diagnostics department together and I noticed how Greg edged closer and closer to my side and he gazed wide-eyed and the hustle and bustle of nurses, patients and doctors. When a crash cart zoomed past with the flat line ringing out loudly Greg practically jumped into me, putting a hand on my jeans, seeking reassurance. I realized that although this was House, he was still five years old. I patted him on the back reassuringly and guided him towards the office. I had paged Cuddy and the team to meet us there to explain the problem. As we drew closer I told Greg to stay behind me.

"Wilson you're here!" Cameron called eagerly as I entered the office and I felt House press himself closer to my back from where he was positioned behind me.

"Did you find House and tell him to get back to work?" Cuddly inquired

"Well yes…" I started rubbing the back of my neck

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with House?" Cameron asked worriedly

Everyone turned their glances to me, expressions raising from worried to curious and I swallowed loudly and pulled at the collar of my shirt.

"Well, not wrong per-say just ermm"

"What is it Dr Wilson?" Cuddy asked getting serious

"I think its best if I just show you" I mumbled and guided Greg out in front of me

Strangely I had been expecting an explosion of shouting and then a calm conversation but typically it was just the calm before the storm. After many statements such as "Who's child is that and what has he got to do with House?" I explained what happened and now everybody exploded.

"That can't be house!"

"That crazy old women!"

"What are we going to do without our boss?"

"We need to check his DNA and see if it really is"

"This doesn't make any sense!"

And the babble continued whilst Greg stared at them all like they were complete idiots and looked utterly bored.

"Alright! Look I know it doesn't make sense and it probably never will but we need to deal with this problem!" I shouted bring everything to a standstill

"We need to get a bloodtest and prove this is House" Foreman said evenly

"Yeh it couldn't hurt" Chase added

Foreman stood up to go get a blood test kit from the nurse's station quickly.

"Look I am looking after him for the moment but its unsure when he will return back to his old age"

Everyone nodded, including Foreman who was now preparing the needle to extract a sample. House eyed it warily as Foreman walked towards him, the needle ready to strike.

"House is that really you?" Cameron asked in amazement from the table

House turned his attention to her and this was the moment Foreman chose to stick the needle in his arm and quickly get some blood. Greg yelped and reflexively leapt away from the needle.

"Got it!" Foreman exclaimed holding it up towards the light in a film like moment.

"Now we can just go get it tested and-"

"Erm guys?" Chase interrupted Cuddy motioning towards House. Everyone turned their attention to Greg who was standing by the whiteboard.

His bottom lip was trembling slightly but he was trying to hold it still with his teeth. His eyes were shining suspiciously and one hand was clutched to his arm where the injection had been and he was staring at it with wide eyes as if in shock.

"Greg?" Wilson called softly

Greg's eyes snapped up to look at Wilson and his eyes brimmed with tears. Wilson's heart broke at the site.

"C'mere" he signaled with his hand and immediately House ran towards his comfort and safety and burying his face in the top of his jeans, sniffing pitifully.

"You must of hurt him" Cameron accused whilst everyone watched with shocked faces, including me. This was the great Gregory House after all.

"I think it was the shock as well. Theoretically he was turned into a five year old so although he still possess some of house's mannerisms he still only a small child. It must have hurt him more and he wasn't expecting it" Wilson murmured gently stroking House's hair to calm him whilst he let lose tiny sobs into his shirt.

"awww" Chase cooed softly

At this House's head snapped round, his eyes slightly red but angry looking. He turned his glare to Foreman and then flounced of, apparently having got over his moment of weakness, to explore the office.

"What are you going to do with him during the day?" Cuddy wondered

"I guess ill have to bring him with me, there's no other option."

"We could look after him when you have consults or emergencies " Cameron suggested

"You three will have to work on your own for a while until House is back" Cuddy explained "Wilson you will bring him to work with you an we will have to split babysitting up amongst us"

Everyone nodded and turned to look at House who was rummaging through the cupboards. He turned around with a cracker sticking out his mouth and in return retorted rudely:

"Take a picture, it lasts longer"

Foreman put the sample of blood away

"I don't think we will be needing that" he explained "That is definitely House."


	4. Chapter 4 Bath time

Chapter 4 – Bath time

The rest of the afternoon consisted of me sitting at my desk catching up on paperwork from that morning whilst House sat on the carpet surrounded by the toys from his office and a few small cars Chase had nicked from pediatrics. Currently he was attempting to crush them with his large tennis ball making matching sound effects. When it was time to go home i signaled to house and he scrambled to his fit quickly bring a car with him.

"Leave that here Greg, you'll just lose it and it doesn't belong to you"

"No!" Greg shouted tucking it in his pocket "It's mine now!"

"Greg put it down"

Greg just stuck his tongue out and him and cross his arms. I sighed; pinching the bridge of my nose- it had been a long day.

"Look ill get you your own just leave that one here"

Greg contemplated this for a while then finally took it back out his pocket and settled in on the floor.

"Good now come on"

On the journey back, the gentle lulling of the heaters and steady motion soothed Greg to sleep and i glanced at him to see his head resting against the base of the window and i smiled. He forgot that children got tired easily. True to my word I pulled up outside a small toy store on the way back and checking Greg was truly asleep quickly jumped out and locked the car. I ran inside and scanned up and down the isles, keeping one eye on my car where I could just see the silhouette of the sleeping boy. I found a box of miniature cars, different makes and color's and a box that contained emergency transport which a small ambulance, helicopter and plane. Thinking it was appropriate I picked that up as well and went to pay.

House was still asleep when we pulled up to the apartment and thinking if he slept now he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I nudged him slowly calling his name softly and eventually his eyelids peeled open to reveal two tired looking blue eyes.

"Whattt?" he mumbled sleepily

"Come on we are home"

In the apartment I presented Greg with his presents. I laughed at the way he practically jumped with excitement and then ripped them from my hands and tore them open eagerly.

"Cool" he murmured staring wide eyed and the many cars spread across the floor and the slightly bigger emergency vehicles.

Whilst he played with them I went to prepare dinner. I didn't really feel up to cooking much tonight so settled for mac n cheese. Every kid loves that right! Calling Greg for dinner, it took 15 minutes and three more yells to get him to the table and away from the neat organized rectangle he had made of his vehicles, claiming they were in a car park. He sat down eagerly when he arrived and eyed the food hungrily.

"Hungry?" I asked playfully whilst he practically dove into it

"Wilson are we going back to the hospital tomorrow?" he asked suddenly

"Yeh we are, I have to go to work" I explained

"Oh" Greg growned

"Why, what's wrong?"

"They won't give me any more stabs with that pointy thing will they?" Greg asked timidly rubbing at his arm

I smiled sympathetically "No he didn't mean to hurt you, he won't do it again don't worry"

"Sure?"

"Doubly sure, besides if he does I'll beat him up for you yeh?" I joked smiling at Greg

Greg laughed and nodded eagerly

"Yeh bash him up!" he squealed giggling and I couldn't help but laugh at his childhood innocence.

After dinner I stared at Greg in shock. He was covered in melted cheese and grime, from where he did not know. Currently he was planted in front of the tv leaning forward on his elbows watching in fascination whilst a patient coded on Greys Anatomy. He needed a wash. A good "Hhot bath. I set to work running the bath, got a new towel and some of his pjs ready and added some bubbles in the bath to make it smell nice as well. When it was done he walked purposefully into the living room

"Bath time house"

House didn't even spare a glance his way and stay transfixed on the TV.

"Hey Greg come on!"

House gave an annoyed frown and shook his head once. "Im busy"

"Well now your not, your filthy"

"Maybe I like bing filthy" He said grinning

"Well maybe I don't" I retorted crossing my arms

Greg carried on staring at the TV.

"Look we can do this all night, either way your getting in that bath even if I have to drown you to get you to stay in there"

Greg glanced at me nervously at this and swallowed.

"Greg. I'm joking, look come on it won't be that bad"

Greg cast his eyes to the floor and shuffled after me into the bathroom.

"arms up" I commanded and he obeyed silently letting me pull the t-shirt over his head. I got the impression he was a bit nervous.

After helping him step out of his jeans, I left his boxers on saving him a bit of dignity. This was House after all. He shuffled over to the tub and I noticed how his knees barely reached the rim, he would need a boast if he didn't want to fall in. I came up behind him and he flinched as I put my hands on his shoulders.

"It's alright Greg, its just a bath"

He allowed me to place my hands under his armpits and lift him in gently, easing him into the fluffy clouds of bubbles. I didn't really know how much help he needed washing but I decided if I wanted it done properly I would do it myself. I grabbed the sope bar and lathered it between my hands and applied it on his small body rubbing hard on the cheesy bits from dinner and grimy areas. After washing it off by cupping my hands and splashing with water I grabbed the shampoo and gently lathered his wet curls. After washing that off with a cup I put in a tiny bit of conditioner.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to give that a moment to absorb in" I told him and stood up from kneeling on the floor. I noticed the soothing motions and warm relaxing water had made him sleepy and his eyes were dropping a bit whilst he nodded slowly.

When I returned after quickly loading the dish water and tidying up the place a bit Greg was nearly asleep in the bath, his head doing that little nod jerk thing and his eyes struggling to stay open. I wondered what a normal five year olds bed time would be and realized he was probably way past it. I gently titled his head back and washed out the conditioner and with me holding his head his eyes fluttered close, only stirring when I lifted him from the tub as the water drained. I wrapped him up in the towel and without looking removed his boxers. After towel drying his body quickly I helped him slip on his new navy pj's whilst he obediently held out his arms and lifted his feet. With that done I sat him on the toilet and turned around whilst I hoped he would take care of any business before bed. I did not want to wake up to find Greg had wet the bed in the night. Once done I sat him on the lid and gave him his brush whilst he lazily brushed his teeth. Then gently I dried his hair with the towel, massaging his scalp in small circular movements. The gentle motion soon had him dozing off again and I kept one hand on his shoulder to keep him from tipping off the toilet. Once done I hung up the towel and carefully picked up Greg in my arms. He was fast asleep now breathing softly and I held him carefully as not to jostle him. I decided that Greg should stay in his own room, it would just be weird if I slept in there. After settling him down and tucking him in a big that now seemed miles to big for him, in it occurred to me that right now I felt very much like a father, tucking in their son. It felt almost _natural. _ But this wasn't my son, it was my best-friend. My grumpy, egotistical, sarcastic best friend and now I was being forced to look after him. I sighed. Could my life never be simple?

"Wilsonnnnnnnnn"

squeezing my eyes shut tighter I tried to ignore the high pitched call.

"Wilsonnn!"

No! Please just five more minutes of peace…

"Wilson I'm hungry!"

For god's sake! I opened my ears blearily and glanced at the time. Quarter to seven. Great, so before I couldn't even get House up and now I can't get him to not get up. Suddenly I felt something soft whack into my face and I snapped to attention quickly, sitting up and looking around blearily. Greg stood before me with a pillow in hand, eyes gleaming deviously.

"Don't do that" I groaned rubbing sleep out of my eyes and stretching my soar back from the sofa

"But I'm hungry"

"Have you made yourself any breakfast?"

"If I had, do you think I would be telling you I'm hungry?" he smirked

"Watch it you."

I rolled out of my cocoon of blankets and fumbled around in the kitchen making Greg a bowel of honey nut cheerios and myself a bowel of raisin bran.

"Isn't that for old people?" Greg asked wrinkling his nose and I had to hold in my laugh at how much like House that sounded

"It's healthy" I explained placing our bowls on the table

"So for old people" Greg summed up tucking into his breakfast.

"Greg leave that old lady alone" I shouted as Greg peered at an old lady lying on a gurney in the corridor.

We were walking to my office just having arrived at work and so far Greg had already managed to unplug a man's oxygen, trip a nurse running to an OR and as they passed the desk to Oncology he swiped a lollypop from the pot for the cancer children. When they passed House's office, the team were waiting outside to see Greg and they all smiled when they saw him running ahead of Wilson enthusiastically, complaining about his slow pace, even Foreman gave a small twitch of his lips.

"Hi Greg" Cameron beamed down at him

Greg skidded to a halt and glanced up at her

"Cameron?" he asked obviously remembering her name

"Yes that's right, and that's Chase and Foreman"

Greg nodded but gave a slight hesitant look at Foreman and stood a step back closer to me.

"Come on Greg I have to get to my office" I said tugging on his hand "I'll pop by later" I assured them and we carried on our way.

When we arrived at my office he immediately went over to the toy cars and pulled two of his own that he had brought with him out of his pockets and set them down beside the others. I got out my notes on my upcoming patients and sat down ready to take a look at them.

"So what do you actually do?" Greg asked from where he was sitting on the floor pushing his cars around

"I treat cancer patients" I answered him distractedly

"What's cancer? Is it when people go bald?"

"No that's just a side effect of the treatment"

"Ohhh, what's the treatment?"

I sighed, at this rate I wasn't going to get any work down. Then I had an idea.

"Hey Greg do you know what a Gameboy is?" I asked making sure not to ass the word still on the end

"Well duh" he replied rolling his eyes

I paged a nurse to go get his Gameboy from his office, that was surely distract him for some time, allowing me to get some work done. I never thought id come to regret that decision later…

PLEASE REVIEW :) I would like to know your feedback and it makes it worth writing


	5. Chapter 5  Temper tantrum

Chapter 5 – Temper tantrum

When it reached about quarter to 1, I leaned back and cracked my knuckles. I had managed to get a lot of work down now Greg was distracted by his Gameboy, having played on it non-stop for the past two hours.

"Hey Greg want to get some lunch now?"

"Nu-uh" he answered shaking his head and keeping his attention on the small device in his hands

"Oh come on, you can't play that thing all day"

"wanna bet?"

I growled low in my throat

"Greg, come on, that's enough we are going to go get some lunch and then go see the team, that sound's fun doesn't it?" I tried coaxing him

"No, not really"

"Look you have to have some lunch!"

"I've had some"

"A cheese-string is not a proper lunch, you need to have part of your five a day"

"Says who?"

"What?"

"Well who says, besides you, that I need to? Is it some fancy doctor guy?"

"Yes!"

"Well then what's his name"

"I don't know…it doesn't matter who said it, it's a known fact!"

"Well I don't know it"

"You're only five!"

"Five and one month and three weeks actually"

I nearly screamed then. Why did he even as a kid have to be so goddam stubborn and witty! Well I wasn't having it, no more dr nice guy.

"Look, your going to put down that blasted Gameboy and come with me"

"Why should i?" Greg asked raising his voice slightly and glaring at me

"Because I said so!"

"That is not a valid reason, in fact its not a reason at all"

He sounded so much like House it was scary. I stood up from behind my desk and approached him, letting him know I was serious about this. Besides looking a tiny bit nervous, he stuck to his guns and made a show of carrying on playing.

"Gregory House, you put that down right now"

He looked up at me in defiance and carried on playing

"Don't you make me take it off you!"

He ignored me

I lunged forward and grabbed the Gameboy out of his hand and quickly tucked it in the inside of my suit jacket. Greg stare down at his hands in amazement then his head snapped up to glare at me

"Give it back!"

"I told you, that's what you get for not listening"

He jumped to his feet and I watched as his eyes flashed with anger and his face flushed red

"NoooOOO!" He cried his voice rising on the end of the word and becoming louder

"Don't shout Greg"

"Give it back!"

He was screaming now and stamping his feet

"You're not going to get it back my stamping your feet"

He practically growled as his face turned even redder.

"It's not fair, it's mine!"

"If you had listened then it wouldn't have been taken off you"

Greg clenched his fists and letting out a scream of frustration jumped towards me hands outreached. My reflexes were quick though and I jumped out the way and grabbed his outstretched arm. He screamed and cried and stopped his feet, growing redder and redder and becoming more hysterical.

"Greg calm down"

"Give it backkk" he screamed

"Stop this stupid behavior, tantrums will get you nowhere"

Greg didn't stop however and I watched as he reached out to bite my arm so I would release him.

"Greg that is quite enough! If your going to behave like that then there will be punishments!" I cried my frustration getting the better of me as I yanked his arm down to the ground so he couldn't bite me.

Greg lowered his head and glared at the ground calming down a bit so I let him go and stepped back slightly.

"I will not put up with that behavior" I grumbled but was shocked when I saw Greg flinch and take a step back, did he think I was going to hurt him?

"Greg?" I asked as I heard a small sniff coming from his bowed head

He winced as I stepped towards him

"I'm sorry please…" he began but his voice hitched and a small sob escaped

Oh god, he really thought I was going to hurt him didn't he? Guilt flooded over me and I knelt down in front of him and gently lifted his chin, choosing to ignore the recoil when I touched him. His face had tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"Oh Greg" I sighed at his shoulders shook and sobs escaped his mouth.

I pulled him into my arms and held the back of his head with my hands and with the other one gently rubbed circles on the back to help soothe him as the sobs built and wracked his little body. I remember when I was younger and whenever my parents shouted at me, I found it hard not to cry. It was something about that higher authority shouting at you that for a little child was absolutely terrifying and made tears prick in your eyes. I remember that once when my brothers and I had decided to build a swimming pool in the back yard when it had been raining heavily and we thought in our illogical brashness that the rain water would fill it up. Using shovels from the shed we dug a massive hole in the grass, well tried to. Dad had been furious and shouted for us for a full 10 minutes. I recall crying my eyes out whilst my brothers looked on in disdain.

Greg was shuddering in my arms and his blubbering was making me feel all the more guiltier.

"Shhh, I'm sorry you can have it back later" I soothed standing up but keeping a firm hold under his bottom with one arm and the other on his back whilst his head rested on my shoulder. Instinctively I walked back and forth, some weird father instinct kicking in.

Eventually Greg's sobs decreased to small whimper's and then to little hiccups and the occasional sniff. After a while I felt his breathing become deeper and even out and I craned my neck forward and looked round to see that Greg's face was turned sideways away from my face so his cheek was slightly squished against my shoulder. His mouth was slightly slacked in a little O and his eyes were tight shut. He had exhausted himself.

I glanced at the time, it was about one now. I remembered how tired Greg had been in the evening yesterday and how grouchy he had been before and made my decision. From now on Greg would have a small afternoon nap no matter how much of a tantrum he put up against it.

About half an hour later I took Greg to the diagnosis department after Cuddy gave a quick check in. Greg was still asleep on my shoulder and I held on tightly with one arm whilst one of his gripped my shirt and the other hanging limply from my shoulder. Walking in, they all looked up from the table where it looked as if they were in the middle of a differential diagnosis and struggling by the looks on their faces.

"Awwww" Cameron cooed whilst Chase smiled

"Guys the case" Foreman grumbled as they got up from the table

"Poor little guys all tuckered out" Chase mumbled hand reaching out as if he wanted to touch Greg

"Yeh I've decided his now having an afternoon nap"

"So not much different from the real House" Cameron laughed

"You guys having difficulty with a case?" I asked and went and took a seat at a table

"Yeh we tried to get an MRI but he started coughing up blood in the machine, and now its all booked up so we are basically grasping at loose straws" Foreman answered pleased to be getting back to the case

I looked at the whiteboard full of symptoms and tried to make a connection but I wasn't House and couldn't form genius links.

Another half hour passed and now Greg was awake whilst the rest of us sat in various places around the office firing ideas around. He sat at the table drawing on paper, concentrating highly with the tip of his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth. Chase sat next to him trying to guess what he was drawing.

"A dog?"

"Wait no a cat?"

"What the hell is- ohhh"

"I've got it, a flower!"

"No, right ermm is that an arm?"

"Chase can you keep it down and I don't know maybe help?" Foreman complained form the whiteboard

"You're boring" Greg stated glaring at him "and grumpy"

Foreman rolled his eyes and suggested a different idea

"You're turn, I'm winning 30 to 1" Greg affirmed passing the paper and pen to Chase

"No your not! We haven't even played 30 turns!"

"Fine 29 – 1"

"Guys!" Foreman cried clenching his fist "Can you stop acting so childish for two minutes!"

Greg gave him a confused frown and indicated himself "Hello, child right here"

Chase and Cameron laughed at this and even I let loose a small chuckle. We carried on with diagnosis while Greg sipped on some juice Cameron made him and munched on some crackers she manage to salvage from the cupboard. We were all sitting there silently racking our brains for an idea when Greg suddenly spoke to the room

**"lichen planus" "What?" We all asked "The disease" he answered swinging his legs and staring at the board wide eyed Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "But there was no scaly patches on the skin" Cameron finally broke the silence "But it can also occur in the lining of the mouth of vagina and seeing as it's a male, and we haven't checked the mouth?" Chase suggested "It could explain the pain, recurring ulcers in the past and pits and grooves in his nails" I offered reading of the board "Let's check for the rash in the mouth, if so we can treat" Foreman concluded 'I don't get it, I know House is smart for a five year old but still, even we couldn't diagnose that" Cameron said confusedly "Lizzie explained that his memory could come back at random times and go again" I explained But looking at Greg now it was obvious the five year old boy was back as he sat crushing crackers under his fist mischievously and giggling gleefully. **

**Please Review :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6  Dinner guest

Sorry for the delay, have been really busy with school! Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing as it encourages me to carry on with this story

Just to set right any confusion, when House diagnosed that patient it was a moment where his memory came beck to him briefly that Lizzie mentioned could happen to Wilson.

Chapter 6 – Dinner guest

"Greg, time to go home now"

Greg looked up from his place on the floor where he was currently crashing the helicopter into a pile of cars. Chase had supplied him with a few little lego people from the children's ward much to Greg's delight and he took them all over the hospital with him and he followed after me, inventing new ways for them to be tragically injured. They had now been stabbed with countless needles, placed in a test-tube and rolled full pelt down the corridor and they were attempted at being flushed down the toilet. I didn't really mind what he did with them as long as it wasn't to disruptive or damaging of hospital property and kept him amused. I found it hard trying to balance work and keeping an eye on Greg. He hadn't wanted to stay with the team earlier, and when I saw the tantrum building I had agreed he could come with me as long as he behaved. After a few more checkups on patients it was finally time to go home.

Greg walked over, having picked up his toys he wanted to take back home and stood ready whilst sucking on a juice box. We walked down to the elevator and I noticed that Greg seemed quiet for his usual self.

"Something wrong?" I asked as we stood in silence in the lift, the only sounds the slurping from his straw

Greg looked up at me with his wide blue eyes "Well…Chase said today that erm maybe he could erm…take me to the park tomorrow" I frowned and on seeing this Greg quickly rushed on "I mean, he would go with me and its only down the road and you are busy with things and I get bored and…and…" He tried clutching desperately and reasons

"Greg, I don't like the idea of you going out of the hospital without me" I said in a low stern voice and shocked myself on how much like my own father I sounded

"But Chase will be there"

"Chase had to work"

"He said he could take me in his lunch break, pleaseeeeee" he begged turning the full force of those big eyes on me

I sighed "I'll speak to Chase tomorrow"

He grinned

"That is not a definite yes, so don't get your hopes up!"

He just nodded but kept the smile on his face. On the way through the lobby they were intercepted by Cuddy who smiled sweetly at Greg.

"How are you Greg?" she cooed

Greg looked at her with a weird expression

"Who's the weirdo?" he asked casually flicking his straw onto the floor

Cuddy's smile instantly cracked and change into a look of offence and humour

"I see even as a child, you haven't changed much" she retorted

"Tell me about it" I mumbled

"How was today?" she asked

"Not too bad, he kept himself amused for a lot of it and fell asleep for about a hour and a half so I did get some peace, though he didn't want to be left with the team"

"I can come over tonight if you want some help?"

"No, it's ok you go home" I assured

"No, really its no trouble, I have nothing else to do tonight and would be quite fun to enjoy the young House whilst we can" she grinned and I smiled

"Fine, yeh that would be nice, come over soon though, last night he gets tired and goes to bed pretty early"

"Ok will do, oh and I'll bring dessert"

My cooking was interrupted by a knock on the door later that evening.

"Coming!" I called, turning the heat down on the stove and removing my apron

Greg was in the lounge standing on the sofa, jumping up and down with excitement and he watched one monster truck crush another. Something's never change.

"Greg stop jumping on the sofa you will end up hurting yourself!" I yelled as I went to get the door, which of course Greg ignored

"Hey Cuddy" I greeted her as she stepped inside the apartment and I took her coat

"Hey Wilson, Hi Greg!" she called to the bouncing Greg but was ignored.

We went into the kitchen where she put down her tinfoil wrapped caked she had brought and helped me by laying the table.

"How you finding it?" Cuddy asked

I thought about that one. How was I finding it? I didn't really have any time to think about that, it was just about getting through the day really.

"I don't really know. Mostly its frustrating, his not the easiest kid but sometimes…like when his upset or tired, a weird fatherly instinct kicks in and it's like I know what to do and I feel…compassion towards him but not for House, for Greg the little kid and I feel in a way like its my son, not my best friend turned into a five year old."

Cuddly nodded wisely "Yeh he must be quite a handful"

"Oh only when he has a temper tantrum or doesn't get his way or its bath time or he makes rude retorts" I laughed reciting the list

"But is it worth it?" Cuddy asks after laughing lightly at the list

I answer without thinking about it

"His my best friend, of course its worth it"

Dinner was an interesting event. I made chicken with brown rice and green beans as a healthy option much to Greg's disgust. He act like his usual caveman self, flicking his rice over the table and mushing his beans under his fork much to mine and Cuddy's disapproval. Cuddy gave him a large slice of chocolate cake with cream which he managed of course to get all over his face and down his front. Afterwards I went to run his bath whilst Cuddy started on the washing up and Greg watched cartoons. When it was finished I came into the lounge where Cuddy sat watching TV with Greg and told him it was time for his bath.

"But I'm watching this" Greg whined

"Yes, but you need a good wash"

Cuddy saw the argument coming and quickly intercepted

"Hey Greg, why don't you have a quick bath then all three of us can play with the cards?" she suggested and we held our breath as Greg considered this and both let out a sigh of relief when he nodded reluctantly.

I took him into the bathroom and he glanced at the bath aversely.

"Come on, you actually have to get in It"

He grimaced and took a step towards it, a look of fear coming over his face. I remembered last night with the bath and in the office today

"Hey Greg, it's ok, you're just going to have a quick bath to get clean" I assured him placing a comforting hand on his shoulder

"It won't be c-cold?" he stammered staring wide eyed at the tub

I frowned "No, of course not, its nice and hot"

After quite a bit of coaxing I managed to get him into the bath, looking away as he removed his boxers. I had put bubbles in so he had some privacy. I repeated the routine we had last night and this time, due to a little afternoon nap, Greg had more energy and played with the bubbles whilst I scrubbed at crusted chocolate. Afterwards, once his teeth were brushed, been to the toilet, was dressed in his warm cotton pjs and his hair was damp but still flicking slightly at the ends, he ran back into the living room excitedly, ready for a game. I saw Cuddy's restraint as she struggled not to coo lovingly at him and even I had to admit he did look cute as he sat crossed legged on the sofa, eyes gleaming.

We played snap in the end, sitting around the coffee table with our own little piles of cards

"I'm winning" Greg grinned

"Snap! Not for long" Cuddy added whilst collecting the cards

"Hey that's not fair I wasn't ready!"

"Stop moaning and concentrate" I laughed

Greg huffed but turned back to the game and not long after achieved another snap.

"You're both too slow in your old age, maybe you should just give up"

The next half an hour carried on like that, with Greg giving us constant insults until I noticed he was slowing down and becoming quieter and when I looked at him he was rubbing his eye with his fist while blinking sleepily.

"Tired?" I asked

He shook his head stubbornly but as a large yawn overcame him I was not convinced. I knew that he would never go to bed with a guest here so to avoid a tantrum I came up with the idea to watch some TV. I glanced over at Greg and saw him glaring furiously at the TV whilst trying to keep his eyes from closing but five minutes later, he had lost the battle and they had dropped shut whilst he sat against the pillows breathing softly in sleep.

"That was a good plan" Cuddy chuckled quietly whilst glancing at Greg as well

" I knew he wouldn't go willingly" I said shrugging

I left him for a while, whilst Cuddy and I carried on watching the documentary that was on and it was only later that even both of us found our eyelids becoming heavy did we finally call it a night. Cuddy bent down and Kissed Greg softly on the head who had now curled up in a small ball on the sofa and was snoring little child delicate snores.

Once she was gone, I carried Greg to bed whilst he snored into my neck and once he was settled and tucked in tightly I went to take my place on the sofa. A full day done and we had both survived. Maybe this whole parenting thing wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Boy was I wrong. The next morning saw me walking angrily up the hospital corridors whilst Greg followed behind eating a banana. That morning, I had been woken up unceremoniously by having water spilt on me whilst Greg laughed hysterically at my reaction. He had been a pain since then- refusing to get dressed and running around in his underwear, refusing to eat anything for breakfast and throwing cornflakes around the kitchen and finally squirming around in his seat whilst I tried to get him buckled up. I stalked ahead furiously and he walked along distractedly behind, glancing around the hospital and munching on his banana, oblivious to my bad mood. That morning I was making rounds on patients.

"Stick by me and don't touch anything or anyone" I informed him sternly whilst attempting to wipe banana smudge off from around his mouth.

At first he was fine, playing quietly with his cars in the corner of the patient room whilst I talked to the patient. It was only really as we hit the fifth patient he got restless. I tried not to let my eyes focus on him as he drove a car on the bedrails of where the patient lay making little "vroom" noises.

"Greg don't!" I snapped as he moved the car onto the headboard, leaning over the patient.

"Oh its quite alright" the lady laughed, a lady in her late 50's with greying hair and a friendly personality "his just playing aren't you little one"

Greg ignored her

"Is he yours?" she asked smiling at him

"No, no his erm…my brothers, I'm looking after him for a while whilst they are away"

She nodded

"Why have you got all these tubes coming out of you, you look weird" Greg stated staring at her

"Greg!"

"No, its fine" she laughed "No, I'm sick"

"Have you got a cold?"

"No, its worse then that, I've got breast cancer"

"What are breasts?"

"Nothing" I snapped blushing

"Why are your breast sick?" he asked oblivious to me

"Greg, that quite enough!"

"Why are you going bald, you look like an alien"

"GREG! If you don't behave you can't go to the park today!" I threatened highly embarrassed

He shut up, grumbling to himself as he stepped away from the patient bed. Luckily the patient was laughing softly at him but I guided him quickly out of the room. I would have to find a babysitter for him next time I did patient rounds.


	7. Chapter 7  Park life

Part of this chapter will be told from a general overview in the 2nd person as Wilson does not go to the park and I want to include that bit in this chapter

Chapter 7 – Park life

Greg ran full pelt ahead of me down towards the diagnostics department, trainers squeaking loudly on the shiny floors.

"Greg slow down before you crash into a nurse" I called pinching the bridge of my nose. It had been a long morning.

Greg had been a nightmare for the rest of the patient rounds, constantly asking the patients inappropriate questions and prodding and poking curiously at the medical equipment. It was physically and emotionally exhausting and I found now I was ready for a break. I entered the office a few minutes behind Greg to find Cameron already handing him a biscuit whilst he beamed triumphantly.

"He has had lunch yet" I scolded as I walked in causing Cameron to blush

"Are we going to the park soon Chase?" Greg asked excitedly

"Sure little man, if you're allowed" Chase answered looking towards me

Greg spun round to face me, eyes wide and pleading

"Are you going to be there the whole time?" I asked Chase eyeing him seriously

"Of course" he answered solemnly

"And you will keep an eye on him?"

"Wilsonnnnnn" Greg whined

"Fine, you have to stay by Chase's side at all time, don't talk to strangers, be careful on the swings and climbing frame-"

"Yeh I got it, jeez" Greg moaned rolling his eyes

"Don't be rude, im letting you go aren't I now go get your coat and scarf from my office next door"

Greg nodded and eagerly scampered out the room and I turned to Chase who was gathering up his coat and phone.

"Keep an eye on him, his a bit of a handful" I warned him

"Will do"

"and have him back by one, his nap time is then and I don't want him missing it"

"Will do"

Greg ran back in, tugging on his sleeves to his coat and wrapping his scarf around his neck eagerly. Chase smiled and motioned for him that they should go.

"Oh and Chase?" I added as he turned around to face me

"Yes Wilson?"

"Don't kill him, even how annoying he can get"

Chase laughed "Oh trust me when you have worked for House for over four years, this should be a breeze" and with that he followed Greg out the door and down the corridor to the lift while I muttered to myself:

"I bloody well hope so."

Chase watched, sipping on his diet coke whilst Greg scaled the climbing frame with ease, his lean body easily twisting around the wire and hands pulling him up towards his goal. They had been at the park for about half an hour already. Firstly Greg had requested Chase push him on the swings and had let loose whoops of joy and excitement as Chase pushed as hard as he could and the swing soared easily through the air up to heights larger than any of the other kids, much to Greg's delight. Afterwards, needing some refreshment after the exertion Chase had brought himself a drink whilst he watched Greg enjoy himself. He loved to see the pure smile of contentment that only a child could posses at the excitement of climbing up the apparatus. He watched as Greg reached the top, shoving a smaller boy off the top perch none to gently, and stood triumphant and victorious whilst staring over his domain. After he came down Greg ran over and plunked himself down on the bench next to Chase.

"Did you see that?" he breathed, eyes shining

"Certainly did, record timing I must say"

"Really? I thought it was pretty fast" he grinned

"Pretty fast? You were like a monkey up there!"

Greg giggled and looking proud asked Chase "Think you could go faster?"

"I doubt it, besides my boss may not like it If I beat him" Chase said laughing quietly and the inside joke

"Who's your boss then?" Greg asked confused

"Oh, his a lot like you really"

"But isn't he old?"

Chase laughed and answered amusedly " I doubt he would like you saying that?"

"Why?"

"Lets just say he hasn't got the best of temper's"

"Oh, is he mean?"

"Not mean per say, his just hard to understand and can come across of a bit of a jerk"

"Then why do you work for him?" Greg asked curiously

"Well, his great at what he does, I've learnt a lot from him. Look come on ill race you to the swings!"

"You'll lose for sure, I'm the fastest ever!" Greg cried as he scrambled up from the bench and few towards the swings, giggling all the way.

Peace. That's what I was feeling right now. It was nearing the end of lunch and I knew that soon my break would be over. Even though I enjoyed the quiet and had got so much more work done, I still had that constant nag in the back of my mind. I was worried. What if Greg had fallen off the climbing frame? Swung to high on the swings? Got separated from Chase at the park? Those parks did get pretty busy….

I was just working myself into a panic, rubbing at the back of my neck, when my office door opened carefully and quietly and there stood Chase. I jumped up from my desk and was about to speak when he motioned for me to be quiet by putting his finger on his lips and I saw why when the rest of his body entered my office. He was carrying Greg who was fast asleep on his shoulder, still wrapped up in his coat and scarf.

"The park tired him out" he explained "I was bringing him back for his nap, but he was stumbling so much on the walk back and yawning I picked him in the end and he fell asleep, sorry"

"No don't be, saves the temper tantrum I would have got otherwise" I answered motioning for him to bring him to the sofa.

Carefully I helped Chase lower Greg onto the sofa and gently I removed his coat and scarf then grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and settled it over his small body.

"Was he good?" I asked, staring in a fond manner at him

"He was fine, he really enjoyed himself"

"I bet he did, allowed me to really get some peace as well"

Chase chuckled at that comment

"Is he really that bad?"

"His House, just a younger version"

"True"

We both laughed at that but quickly became quiet when they saw Greg twitch a little in his sleep, curling his hand up underneath his cheek and sighing contently.

"I'll leave you to it" Chase mumbled, stepping away from the sofa

"Thanks Chase, for taking him"

"No problem, if you ever want me to take him again, I honestly wouldn't mind. I have to admit i quite enjoyed myself as well" He grinned, looking a lot younger all of a sudden

I smiled "Sure, that would be…helpful"

Gazing at Greg from my desk after Chase had left though, I couldn't help think that maybe next time I would take him myself_. _After all wasn't that what da- _best friends_ were for?

"Hi Wilson!" Cameron chirped as she strolled uninvited into my office "Hi Greg!"

Greg looked up from his Gameboy irritably. I had just woken him up from his nap five minutes ago, worried he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, and he was still waking up and was grouchy.

"What you playing?" she asked happily moving closer to Greg and bending down slightly to be on his level

"None of your business" he mumbled his eyebrows pulling down as he stared sulkily at his screen

She recoiled back with a shocked and slightly hurt look on her face

"Don't mind him, just woke up" I explained for her sake and she brightened at this

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Yes well, erm this a bit odd but we were wondering if we could er…borrow Greg for a while?"

I stared at her, furrowing my brows, "Borrow? How do you mean?"

"Well, there's this little case we have been working on for hours and we still cannot come up with any plausible ideas and after what happened yesterday…"

"You were hoping he can do it again?" I concluded

"Well…yeh" she admitted a bit sheepishly

Things must be bad without House if they want to use a 5 year old to help solve their cases.

"You know it might not work, it happens randomly, well that's what Lizzie said"

"Yeh we know but right not we are pretty desperate. Trust me Foreman would not be agreeing to this if we weren't"

"Well…I guess you he can go with you, if he wants to go that is"

She nodded "Of course"

I turned to Greg "Hey Greg you want to go and sit with the team for a while?"

He looked up warily from his Gameboy

"Why?"

"I thought you might enjoy getting out of this office for a while" I say smiling

"Ok, I guess" he says and stands up, closing his Gameboy

"Come on then Greg" Cameron smiles holding out her hand

Greg begins walking towards the door with her, ignoring her hand when he stops and scowling, turns around to face me.

"Aren't you coming?" he asks expectantly

"Well no, I have work to do"

Greg's frown deepens and he takes a step towards me

"But, you always come with me"

"Not today Greg, you will be ok with Cameron, she will take care of you" I assure him

Another step towards me

"But she's not you"

"You will only be there for a little while, nothing to worry about"

Another step

"But I want you to come" he says in a whiny voice and takes another step towards me so he is not standing directly in front of my chair

I see the uncertainty in his eyes, the questioning. His asking me if it's safe. If I will come back soon and won't leave him with these people. He wants my protection, my love. My eyes soften at this and I feel a warm feeling tingling through me

"I can't right now buddy, but I will be along later"

He looked at the floor and shuffled closer to me, pressing up against my arm

"You promise?" he whispers quietly still staring at the floor

"Of course" I answer, giving his arm a squeeze "here take these with you" I say grabbing a pack of cookies from my bag and handing them to him as a distraction.

It works and he takes them eagerly and after one more questioning glance at me, which I reply with a nod assuring him, he goes back to Cameron and follows her out of my office.

I stick to my promise and an hour later I walk into the diagnostics office. Greg is drawing on the whiteboard whilst the team sit around the table looking very stressed.

"Wilson!" Greg cries as he sees me and runs over

He has pen marks over his face and his hands are covered in red ink but I can't help but smile at the twinkle in his eye at the sight of me.

"Hi guys" I greet the team, perching on the edge of a chair by the door

They nod their greetings but carry on looking desperately over the folder

"He didn't help then?" I guess

Foreman simply nods his head towards the board and I look to see the list of symptoms covered with pictures of dragons, knights, cars and fighter jets while Greg stares at the board proudly.

"You know just because his here doesn't mean he will miraculously come up with the diagnosis" I explain whilst Greg goes back to his artwork

"Yeh but we can hope" Chase mutters as he scrapes his hair from his eyes

"Look!" Greg cries pointing at his artwork, showing the room

"That's very good Greg" I tell him, knowing he wants praise

"Yeh but it covered up all our symptoms" Foreman grumbled

Greg stuck out his tongue at him in response.

After an unsuccessful afternoon with the team, I took Greg home earlier then usual, planning to do some paperwork at home. As I sat on the sofa writing I let Greg run around the apartment with his toys. As long as he wasn't distracting me he could do whatever he liked.

BANG! … except that

I sighed and walked towards the noise in the kitchen. I found Greg sitting on the floor by the open fridge door eating a piece of the chocolate cake Cuddy had brought round whilst over plates and packets of food surrounded him.

"Greg!"

He looked up from his feast, mouth smothered with chocolate.

"What have you done?"

"I wanted some cake, duh" he answers rolling his eyes

I feel my anger building and pinch the bridge of my nose

"Yes I can see that but firstly you didn't ask, you have dinner soon, and secondly you destroyed half the fridge trying to get it"

Greg shrugged "I knew you would say no"

"So you decided to get some anyway?" I ask my voice rising

"Well I am eating a piece right now"

That's it. I can't take it anymore. I feel my cheeks flush and my eyes widen. I shouldn't be taking this from a five year old! It was bad enough with House!

"Greg you will stop being so rude and show me some respect! I am the one looking after you so therefore you should act grateful and polite! You should not talk back, you should do what I say and you should definitely not do what you want just because you want to!" I shout

Greg blinks and I see he is getting slightly scared by my reaction

"And look at this kitchen! And look at you! You're going to need a bath, now. Come on, I know you hate them but it can be your punishment"

It was as if the words bath and punishment set some trigger off in his mind. He snapped to action, dropping his half eaten slice of cake and scrambling quickly to his feat.

"No, I'm sorry ill clean it up" he says quickly, nervously

"Greg that's not the point" I say more gently as I can see that he is scared

"No, p-please I'll be good just d'don't – please" he stammers, tears welling in his eyes

I am shocked. Why on earth is he getting so worked up? As I think back I realize a pattern with his behavior. When I had shouted at him yesterday, he became nervous and flinched when I went to hug him. Every time he had a bath he seemed scared. He asked if it was cold…It clicked.

Oh god. Oh sweet jesus.

House hadn't mentioned his father much but I knew he had been unnecessarily strict. Did John really subject his child to ice baths?

Oh god. Greg…

"Greg, it's ok"

Greg shook his head, edging backwards towards the kitchen door.

"N-no, I'm sorry, really!"

"I know Greg, it's fine"

Greg just shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, reliving memories. He turned and fled from the room, seeking safety and I realized with deep gut wrenching guilt. He was seeking safety from me.

PLEASE REVIEW :)


	8. Chapter 8 Music

Thanks for all the reviews :D

Ok I'm taking in your suggestions and writing when I have the chance, I'm pretty busy at the moment with coursework deadlines ect but don't worry I wont forget about Greg!

Chapter 8 – Music

I must have sat there for at least 10 minutes. 10 minutes is what it took me to process what had happened in my mind. House had been abused. Greg was scared. Greg was scared of me.

Greg was somewhere in the apartment right now, probably hiding, but before I even attempted to get into his good books again, I had a phone call to make.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie"

'"Oh Dr Wilson, what a lovley surprise? How are things going?"

"I need you to change him back now. Things are too serious. I can't deal with this"

"I told you –"

"Look this isn't funny anymore! You had your laugh and your revenge now change him back!"

"Dr Wilson, its not just a case of me changing him back…"

"Well then what the hell do you have to do?"

"Look Greg will turn back in his own time. When his ready, grown up, his body will make the transformation"

I groaned and pinched my nose "Well how long will that take?"

"You can't tell, its up to the individual, the spell has no fixed time limit, he could turn back tomorrow or next year"

"Next year?"

"It's a possibility…"

"I think you better find your self a new oncologist" I snap and hang up, throwing my phone to the ground in frustration

This is great. Just great. I try pull myself together, Greg needs me right now. I walk out the kitchen slowly but Greg is nowhere in site. I check the front door, but it's still shut with the chain lock on, which Greg can't reach. I head to the bedroom; he must be in there. Sure enough as I walk in I see a suspicious looking lump in the duvet.

"Greg?"

I get no reply. I walk over slowly and gently lower myself onto the mattress.

"Hey Greg? You want to come out now?"

All I get in reply is a little sniffle.

"If you don' come out I'll just have to come in…" I try but still to no avail.

Sighing, I take off my shoes and tie and then throw the duvet under my head. I burrow underneath, using my elbows to pull my body across the mattress. Its hot under the duvet and I sweep my hair of my eyes. It doesn't take me long to reach the end, my feet touching the headboard at the other end. I lift the duvet up slowly and see Greg, curled up in a ball, sniffling to himself.

"Hey there" I whisper soothingly

At this Greg's eyes squeeze shut tighter and a small tear makes its way down his cheek

"Hey, none of that, I promise Greg I am not your father, I would never ever hurt you"

Greg nods slowly but still stays curled up his safe warm cocoon of duvet still not moving.

"You no your safe with me right?" I ask getting comfortable. I lie down on my side so I am facing him and tuck my hands under my cheek.

"I k-know" he squeak's, opening his eyes to look at me and for a moment the bright watery blue orbs shock me into silence, they look so much more pronounced right now.

"Then don't be scared, your father isn't here and he won't get to you whilst I'm around"

He looks at me; I mean really looks at me. His eyes staring so intently into mine I'm sure he can see all the way into my soul. I know what he is doing. He is looking for honesty, protection. I gaze back steadily, trying to convey what his is searching for; I'm always here.

He seems to accept this and he nods and his posture relaxes a little until he in nearly exactly the same position like me.

"I don't mean to get angry, but you sure don't make it easy" I laugh

He grins, a cheeky toddler grin that speaks volumes of mischief and adventure and I know we are ok.

"Hey Wilson!"

I turn around on my way to lobby elevator on hearing my name. It's Cuddy and she's clomping towards me hurriedly, I glance back at Greg who's stabbing at the elevator button impatiently.

"Yes?"

"How are you?" she asks catching up, slightly out of breath"

"Good thank you, had a little problem last night but now its ok"

"That's good to hear, I was just wondering, do you want me to look after him for a while for you?" she asks, smiling

I bite my lip and glance at Greg. It would be a large help, I have three patient meetings that morning and Greg just gets in the way.

"Greg!" I call

He turns and spotting Cuddy next to me, narrows his eyes suspiciously and slouches over, hands in his pocket. Today he has got on one of his t-shirts, a black one with the silver electric guitar outline. Along with his white trainers and spiky hair from sleeping on it last night and ignoring my attempts to get him to brush, he looks like a little trouble maker – a perfect description of him.

"You mind going with Cuddy for a while?" I ask

He raises his eyes to Cuddy, the corners of his mouth turn downwards and his nose wrinkles slightly "I guess, if I have to"

Cuddy's smile falters and she tries not to look annoyed.

"That'a boy, be good!"

He nods, grumbling to himself and walks to stand next to Cuddy, scuffing his trainers on the floor.

"Good luck, have him back by 1"

Cuddy nodded and with a small encouraging smile, I left her to his fate.

Greg sat on the floor in Cuddy's office. He was sitting behind the coffee table, his head resting on top whilst he moved a toy car back and forth along its surface, a bored expression on his face. Cuddy was typing away at her desk and Greg groaned- this was painfully boring.

"What's wrong, are you hungry?" Cuddy asked, hearing his groan

Greg shrugged, surely eating would be better then this.

"I'm sure I have something in this desk" Cuddy mumbled as she dug through her drawers "Ah ha!" She held aloft a small bag of salted pretzels proudly and presented them to Greg, who took them begrudgingly.

Greg took one out and carefully inspected it and after a thorough glance over popped in in his mouth – and grimaced. It was dry and salty, not to his liking at all. Sighing his scrunched up the packet and threw it down next to him, until he had an idea.

Cuddy looked up from her laptop to check on Greg, he had been awfully quiet for a while and then she saw why. Around her office carpet, the pretzels were scattered in little trails and forming small shapes which he had used to create some sort of town for his toy cars to drive around and much to her agitation, their were crumbs everywhere.

"Greg!" she squeaked in horror

Greg looked up from his masterpiece curiously

"Look at this mess!"

"It's not a mess, it's a town" he corrected as though he was speaking to an idiot

"A town that has made a mess of my office!"

Greg shrugged "a small price to pay"

Cuddy sighed and shook her head "God, your no different to the old House"

"who's house?" Greg asked curiously, sitting cross legged on the floor

"Oh just an arrogant jerk I know" she muttered

"He doesn't sound very nice"

Cuddy paused, staring at Greg and saw the wide eyed look he gave her and felt guilty

"He can be, when he want's too. His also a genius"

Greg nodded "can I meet him?"

Cuddy was shocked "Why?"

HE shrugged noncommittally "Just sounds interesting"

"Oh his interesting all right but unfortunately his erm…busy right now"

Cuddy was saved by the bell, or rather phone, as it rang shrilly demanding her attention. Greg sat moodily on the carpet and she talked forcefully on the phone. He was bored again. He glanced around the office, how was he meant to amuse himself in here? He glanced back at office, she had her back turned to him and she stared out the windows, speaking loudly. She wouldn't notice if he slipped out quickly, maybe he could go see Chase and go to the park again. At this he scampered upwards and made a beeline for the door.

I jumped out of my desk chair as my door was slammed open suddenly and Cuddy rushed in, looking very agitated and flustered.

"What's wrong?" I ask immediately, standing up and frowning

"You, erm haven't seen Greg have you?" she asks quietly running a hand through her hair and that's when I realize Greg isn't with her.

"What? You lost him!" I cry

"I turned around for one second and then he was gone!"

"So his running lose somewhere in the hospital?'

"Well…yes" and she has the decency to look embarrassed

"Well come on then, we have a five year old to find!"

I jogged up and down countless corridors. In a hospital as large as this who knew where Greg could be and what trouble he was causing. He could be playing with injections right now, or pressing buttons next to a patient's bed or sneaking into an OR. Oh god, the more I thought about the possibilities the more I sent myself into panic mode. We had employed the team as well to help us look but so far there was no sign. I race up pedreactrics now, desperately hoping Greg had sought out fellow kids to play with or the toy room. I glanced through every door window as I raced up the corridor and although I was met with the sight of lots of kids, none of them were the one I was looking for. None of them were wearing a black rock and roll t-shirt or had slightly curly brown hair with a cheeky face or shockingly azure eyes. As I neared the end of the ward, my pace slowed to a defeated and weary one and I glanced at the time. It was almost one, nearly nap time, so perhaps Greg had fallen asleep somewhere, or sought out a comfortable looking bed he could curl up on. Or maybe he had been trying to find me but couldn't in the extensive hospital. Oh god the possibilities were endless.

I was walking down to the exit or the ward when I heard a faint tinkering noise. My eyes pricked at the sound and as I listened I detected the sounds of piano keys, being hit in random patterns and creating small tunes. It reminded me instantly of House and I was drawn towards the sound. I followed it to a nearby door and as I glanced in I saw it was the music room of the peads ward, where sick children went in groups and did small workshops and games with the instruments to help them keep distracted, meet new friends and have fun. I opened the door slowly and looked towards the sound. In the corner sat a simple brown piano and kneeling on the stall with his fingers placed lightly on the keys was Greg. I sighed in relief and wandered over. Greg didn't seem surprised by my appearance as I sat next to him on the stool slowly.

"You know there is a whole team looking for you" I told him quietly, not wanting to disturb his concentration

"I'm sorry, I couldn't remember the way and then I found this" he explained not taking his eyes of the keys

"Do you reme- know how to play?" I asked

He frowned and played a quick version of hot cross buns "Kind of, its strange I've never learnt before I just get this feeling like I know what I'm doing"

"You know a good friend of mine plays the piano very well, he doesn't even read music he just sort of feels the music and know whats to do"

"Feels it?"

"Yes, just sort of close your eyes and play what feels right"

Greg closes his eyes slowly and spreads his fingers on the keys. I watch in fascination as his brow furrows slightly in concentration then with a slightly twitch, he presses down on some keys experimentally. At first, the keys are random but I watch in amazement as his brow evens out and gradually his fingers begin to dance nimbly over the keys and a tune begins to form. Its slow at first, slow and steady but it builds and spirals into a tune of beauty and discovery and imagination. His mouth turns up into a small smile but his eyes remain closed as his fingers interchange, knowing their journey exactly, it is as if they are home. The tune continues to build and slowly descends downwards in a pretty series of notes and then Greg sighs softly and brings the song to a close. The room is strangely peaceful and Greg's eyes open slowly to stare down at the keys in amazement, as if he can't believe what he just created.

"You did it Greg" I grin at him, feeling immensely proud

He smiles back sleepily and blinks tiredly and replies: "cool"

"Come on, shall we go for a rest?" I ask standing up and offering my hand

He nods surprisingly and slips his hand into mine. No argument. No backchat. Just a nice peaceful moment in which we both feel happy and all it took was some music. Just some simple music.


	9. Chapter 9  Potty

Hey, so next chapter thanks for the reviews so far and I know the slow updates, I will when I have time but don't worry I wont leave it too long :P

Sorry if there is incorrect grammar, I tend to get carried away and forget to check and just upload it. If anyone wants to beta then feel free but if not I will try but if there are some, just try ignore them :P sorry!

If you have any ideas you would like me to include, please feel free to suggest as long as it fits the story and everything.

Chapter 9 – Potty

I moved nimbly around the oncology ward with a sleeping Greg on my shoulder. I had rounds to make so Greg would have to come with me for naptime, I couldn't leave him alone in the office but when I got the chance I would drop him off at diagnostics. At the moment though, I was doing pretty well. I had one arm firmly supporting Greg against my chest as he puffed into my neck, his hair tickling my cheek and in the other I held a chart whilst I wondered from room to room. Yes it may be unprofessional but the patients I were seeing were all long term and knew me well enough not to take offence. Currently I was walking out from my last patient whilst nurse Brenda came up to me with my next chart.

"Next patient, Randal Jackson admitted one month ago, complaining of abdominal pain in the lower quadrant, currently on a low dose of morphine and he is currently on day ten of chemo." She told me whilst taking my last file and handing me the next belonging to Randall

She watched as I juggled the file open with my one hand and quickly tried to scan it over before entering the patient's room.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him for you, get him off your hands?" she asked skeptically whilst Greg made a small snuffle sound into my neck and I tightened my hold on him

"No, its ok thanks he will just get agitated if he wakes up and he is in a strange place" I explained knowing I was one of the few people little Greg trusted and I didn't want to ruin that if he woke up from being safe nuzzled into my neck to being with a random lady

She nodded skeptically but moved back to her desk whilst I entered the patients room

"Ah mr Jackon, how are we feeling today?" I ask glancing up from the file

He smiles but does a double take as he noticed the dozing boy I am currently sporting

"Erm, a bit nauseous and tired and a I am a bit sore around my stomach, but otherwise I can't complain"

I nod understandingly and listing slightly to the right, I walk over to the table at the end of the bed, I pull a pen out of my pocket and rest the file down. I start scribbling on the file, still leaning to make it easier to write in the position.

"erm excuse me Dr Wilson if you don't mind me asking, wouldn't It just be easier to put the child down instead of carrying him around with you?"

Greg's face twitches slightly against my neck and he gives a small sleepy moan, as if he heard the man and is protesting. I look up at smile and respond politely:

"Oh yes don't worry I will drop him off soon, its just I had no one to watch over him and I couldn't leave him unattended, I hope you don't mind?"

"No, not all I, I myself have a young child. A daughter and I know they need constant supervision" he chuckles

"Tell me about it. Right I've prescribed you some medication for the nausea and some pain meds for your stomach, that should help"

"Thank you Dr, take care of the kid now" he adds laughing whilst I nod smiling.

It seems that when Greg is asleep, everyone is quite taken by him.

"If only you could stay that way buddy" I whisper to him smiling as I head quickly to diagnostics.

"Right so Mr Bradley, it looks as though the mass is shrinking which is definitely good news but-" BEEP

I was interrupted by my pager going off loudly in my front pocket. I flipped it out quickly and checked it. The message was from Cameron:

Greg sys he needs u. Now!

I sigh. I had left Greg in the teams office, curled up under a lab coat in a chair in the corner. He must be awake now and demanding me.

"Sorry for that, as I was say-" BEEP

He sys it's urgent.

I read the message and groan

"I'm terribly sorry Mr Bradley but I have a small emergency, I'll be back as soon as I can" I apologize standing up quickly and exiting.

The sight that greets me is a disgruntled looking Greg, standing by the whiteboard, arms crossed and ignoring Chase whilst he tries to find out what's wrong and ignoring Cameron trying to distract him

"Come on buddy, just tell me what's up and we can sort it out" Chase tries, bending down to his level and smiling encouragingly

"No, I need Wilson" Greg whines as he jiggles from side to side agitatedly

I walk in briskly and upon seeing this, Greg's face breaks into a look of relief and he runs over, tugging at my sleeve. I look at the team members questionably.

"We don't know" Foreman answers "he was playing when suddenly he demanded you and kept insisting"

"What's up?" I ask, looking down at Greg who is pulling on my pant leg

He motions for me to come closer and I obey, kneeling down on the floor. He cups his mouth to my ear and whispers

"I gotta go"

"What? Go where?" I ask confusedly

"I got to go potty" he explains hurriedly, frowning at my idiocy

"Ohhhh" Realization dawns and I notice that Greg is jiggling slightly from side to side and I realize its been a while since his last toilet break.

"Come on then"

I excuse ourselves and thank the team and then taking Greg's hand, we hurry from the room.

"Dr Wilson!"

I stopped and groaned, why now? Forcing a small smile on my face, I turned around to greet my follower.

"Nurse Brenda" I smiled and it wavered as I felt Greg wiggling beside me

"Sorry to bother you just quickly, I see you ordered some extra pain meds for…"

I zoned out as my mind screamed at me to hurry up or I would end up having a little accident on my hands.

"I'm terribly sorry Brenda, will you excuse me quickly, ill be back soon just have to deal with a little something" I interrupted politely and barely waited for her nod of acceptance before I was yanking Greg down the corridor again.

We weaved through patients and Drs quickly, Greg still clutching onto my hand. I received some funny looks as I dodged a nurse's cart. As we turned into the last corridor I saw the sign sticking out like a neon light at the end and I sighed in relief. Our destination was close and with Greg crossing his leads and attempting not to hold himself at my side, It was much needed. We were just steaming on ahead down to our goal when I walked straight Cuddy.

"Ah Wilson, just who I wanted to see" she said, pulling down her blouse after our little scuffle

"Oh really" I muttered distractedly, running a hand through my hair

"Yes it seems the oncology department has had a mishap with the medication ordered, you see I have an extra crate of morphine delivered this morning that wasn't ordered."

"Oh I see"

Greg gave a little whimper at my side and squeezed my hand

"And seeing as your department head, I was wondering if you could just clarify the orders placed, so I can verify with the company it's a mistake"

"Ok, I'll come to your office as soon as.." I began starting to sidestep her

"Oh no don't worry about that, I have the record here it will only take a couple of minutes to verify" she told me holding up a file

If only I had a couple of minutes…

After an extra rushed and frustrate five minutes with Cuddy, she was finally gone. Greg had stopped tugging urgently on my lab coat and when I turned to face him after Cuddy and clomped off, he was staring at the floor with his hands tied behind his back.

"Come on Greg, lets get you too that toilet" I said warmly but by the looks of things a hunch told me I would not be needing to go there anymore if his slumped and defeated posture was anything to go by.

He sniffed and tried to bury his head into the crook of his arm.

"Hey its alright" I urged kneeling down onto his level "Did you have a little accident?"

It was times like these when I got to see the vulnerable childish Greg, not the witty typical House persona he adopted usually. Greg sniffed again and gave a little nod. He lifted his face up to meet mine and I saw his eyes were wide and watery, whilst a few tears tracked their way down his flushed cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry, I tried to hold i-it" he mumbled looking down to his jeans and I saw the large dark stain around his crotch. I realized he was worried I would be angry but after hearing about his father, it was sure as hell take me a lot to get angry at Greg now.

"Don't worry, everyone has accidents and its my fault, I kept getting distracted"

"But..but my jeans…and I'm five, I'm a big boy!" he protested feebly

"Hey, I still wet my bed sometimes when I was 12! I once went myself when I was 13 when my friend made me laugh too hard!"

Greg smiled at this. "You're not angry?"

"No, it wasn't your fault. We can't have you walking around in those jeans though can we, lets find you something else to wear shall we"

Greg gave a pitiful nod and I held out my hand for him to take. We walked efficiently down the corridor, Greg standing slightly behind me to hide the conspicuous stain from prying eyes. The only thing I could think of Greg to wear were some scrub pants from the children's ward. I took Greg to my office and on the way past, asked Brenda very kindly if she could possibly fetch me some children's scrub pants as Greg had spilled juice all over his jeans. Greg accepted them gratefully once they came and afterwards he sheepishly handed me the soggy pile of denim, which I would place in a sterile bag for the laundry.

"You ok?" I asked as Greg kicked meekly at the carpet.

"mhmm" he mumbled, choosing to go play cars rather then meet my gaze.

I knew he was embarrassed and I knew the real House would be absolutely mortified if he found out. I grinned as I realized I would have some great favor winning bait now. Oh House, just you wait till you were back too normal. Maybe finally you could pay for lunch.

"Chase!" Greg shrieked, sprinting full pelt down the corridor towards the unsuspecting doctor

Chase turned around and grinned when he saw who it was, holding up his hand. Greg ran over and wacked hands with him in a lively high five

"Hey big guy, how are you?"

"Wilson is boring me" he complained to which I gave a mock hurt gasp

"Well how about going to the park later?" chase asked, glancing upwards at me

"Well its getting late" I worry

"I get off in an hour, you can come with. It will still be light"

"Please Wilson! And we can go for dinner afterwards to pizza palace! And Chace can come!"

"Woah slow done Chase might be busy and.."

"No, I'm not that sounds fun and maybe Cameron and Foreman can meet us for dinner? I know they would like to join us"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. What was one day?

"Fine, I guess I'll tell Cuddy as well"

"Yes! Pizza!" Greg cried jumping up and down in excitement

"I'll come by your office in an hour and let Cameron and Foreman know, see you later"

Greg smiled gleefully up at me, eyes shining at the prospect of the park and pizza.

"Should e fun shouldn't it Greg" I smile back

He grinned up at me and replied cheekily "Simple things please simple minds eh Wilson?"

Sorry not as long as usual but wanted to give you something so you can stop waiting :P

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10 Hand in hand

Thanks for the reviews so far keep reviewing please! And big shout out to mynamemattersnot! Thanks for all the support and harassing to get me to actually update! :P

Anddd I read my last chapter and noticed obvious mistakes, I'm so sorry, I'll try proof reading next time!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except plot

Anddd really sorry it may be a while till my next update as I have two exams this week and going away for a few days so that's why I put this chapter up as quickly as possible! Really sorry I will update when I have the chance and please don't despair!

Chapter 10 – Hand in hand

Kids ran screaming everywhere. Rainbow coloured streamers hung from the ceiling and the constant buzz of chat and laughter hummed in the air. It was enough to give you a headache and in this case It gave me one. I sat on a table with Cuddy, Chase, Forearm and Cameron as we stooped at a crowded both. I noticed how all of us were carefully eyeing the large jungle jim at the end of the restaurant where all the kids played, looking out for Greg. We all saw him whooshing down the large slide and kept our protective eye on him. Greg, although annoying, had truly won everyone over.

"How's it going with him?" Forearm asked as we watched him run back to the spongy stairs to climb up to the slide again.

"Well his ok mostly. His still House really, difficult at time especially stubbornness wise and god when it gets to bath time…"

"Yeh my cousin doesn't like bathtime, prefers dirt and grime" Cameron piped in

"No its not that…" I hesitated

This was House's story to tell not mine but I knew the real House would never tell anyone, I mean I had no clue and I was his best friend!

"What is it Wilson?" Chase asked suspiciously, diagnostics side kicking in as he solved the latest puzzle.

"Nothing, it's really up to House to tell you"

"It is obviously not nothing" Cameron stating, crossing her arms

"and do you really think House would tell us?" Forearm added

"Well…"

"It's alright Wilson, we won't say any thing to Greg, or House when his back" Cuddy reassured me

That was true, really I should tell them, they did deserve them and it could explain some of House's behavior…

"Look, this stays here and here only. House seemed really scared when it was bath time and kept asking if it was cold…and then he got really scared when I told him off and kept saying he was really sorry and not to punish him…" I paused trying to catch my breath

"Oh god"!" Cuddy and Cameron gasped as it clicked it everyone's mind

"Are you saying House was abused?" Chase muttered, staring down at the table

"I don't know to what extent but yes. I assume it was ice baths and other things"

The table was silent. Each individual trying to process the information. It was reaching five minutes when a loud shout interrupted them:

"Wow you guys are boring!'

Greg stood at the end of the table, smirking, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Greg!" I yelped in surprise, snapping all of us out of our internal emotions

"No, the tooth fairy!" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes

Everyone gave a lighthearted smile and he budged his way onto the bench, grabbing a menu

"Can I have the peperoni passion?" he asked, eyes wide and pleading

"You can have whatever you like Greg" Chase answered before I could, a determined look on his face as gazed steadily at Greg

"Cool! In that case can I have the brownie? And ice cream? And oh the chocolate fudge sundae!"

"Woah there, lets just see how you go" I chuckled but none of us denied him anything.

It wouldn't exactly make up for his past but right now, it was the best we could do.

"That was yummy!" Greg cried, licking the spoon of his sundae.

Most of his face was currently covered in chocolate sauce and his top in no better condition. We all sat, full of greasy pizza, hands on bellies and we watched Greg in amusement. It had been a good night, with Greg making us laugh, especially when he had flicked a piece of peperoni onto the unsuspecting Foreman's forehead, claiming he was too grumpy.

"How can you tell? You're wearing half of it on your face" Cameron joked causing Greg to stick his tounge out at her

"I'm going to play!" he called, jumping down from the table and running off to the jungle jim before I could protest.

"Just don't be sick!" I called after him

"Its nice to see him like this…so relaxed and just enjoying himself" Cuddy commented

"And now popping vicodin every couple of minutes!" Foreman added gruffly

"Its nice for him just to be carefree for a while" I added taking a sip of my coke

"and not in pain" Chase said soberly and everyone's smiles faded at this, yes it was nice for House to finally be pain free just for a while.

"Hey look at Greg!" Cameron called, pulling us out of our wilting moods

We all looked to see Greg, standing in the ball pit whilst a young girl talked to him. She was dressed in a bright pink t-shirt and denim shorts with her hair in bunchies and tied up with little pink ribbons. She talked to Greg animatedly whilst beaming brightly. Greg stared at her, unsure and looking a bit grumpy and having been interrupted.

"Looks like Greg is popular with the ladies" Cameron jokes as we all stared in disbelief

"Should we tell her his actually a crippled, middle aged, pill popping genius?" Cuddy asked

"I don't think his really interested anyway, I think his rather angry she interrupted him" Forearm said whilst we watched Greg expression turn more sour

We watched as she continued to encourage him to play with her, it looked like she wanted to play mummy's and daddy's much to Greg's disgust. Too our amusement, Greg just rolled his eyes and began to walk off, until the girl grabbed his arm and yanked him back. Greg started to become angry at them and I knew that I would need to intervene soon. Greg tried to walk away again but the persistent girl ran in front of him. It looked as though Greg said something mean to the girl as her face suddenly flushed bright red and abruptly, before anyone of us could react, she shoved Greg and ran off. Greg toppled backwards, taken my surprise and fell down into the ball pit. I immediately jumped up and the rest of the table tensed at the ready. We didn't have to wait long though, as Greg's head popped out from beneath the sea of balls and he blinked. I couldn't really see if he was crying from here but he abruptly stood up and made his way over to our table. He wasn't limping or holding any limbs, but as he approached I could see his eyes were watery and his lip was trembling. It must be the shock of being pushed over.

"Hey big guy" I greet him softly as he comes to stand next to me

He just stand there, close enough so our knees are touching but waiting for my permission and comfort.

"Did you get hurt?" I ask whilst the table watch in silent expectation

He holds hold's out his elbow, which shows a small carpet burn from the bottom of the ball pit. I hold out my arms to him and when he moves in, swiftly pull him onto my lap, wrapping my arms around him. He buries his face into my shirt, letting out small sniffles. He isn't crying just upset and I comfort him the best I can.

"Hey you want us to beat her up for you?" Chase asks comfortingly to which he nods his head into my shirt

'Which one is she?" Foreman asks playing along

"P-pink top…p-p-igtails" Greg mumbles

"Don't trust any women, their all trouble" Chase adds to which Cameron and Cuddy reply with small snorts

"Hey you want some ice cream?" I ask, nuzzling his hair slightly

Greg looks up at me with this and nods eagerly.

"T-that sounds g-good"

"Ice cream for everyone then!" I shout loudly, met by a series of cheers.

Full of goodies and content, we head out from the quieting restaurant and into the car pack, all holding our bellies, except Chase who is giving a piggy back to a very full very sleepy Greg. I was surprised when after we had finally finished with our deserts, Greg and gone over to Chase who had bent down so he could jump on his back. This Greg was starting to trust people and I hoped House remembered that when he turned back.

"Ill see you guys tomorrow" Foreman said, heading towards his car in the car park

Cameron walked with us for a while then turned to go to hers but luckily Chase Cuddy and mine were all within a couple of spaces of each other.

"Bye Greg" Cuddy mumbled, ruffling his hair to which he replied with a sleepy grumble

Chase came to my car with me and I opened the passenger side for him.

"Sorry mate, your going to have to get off now" Chase told Greg, craning his neck around slightly to where Greg was resting his chin on his shoulder

"Nooo I'm comfy…" he whined with drooping eyelids, nuzzling in deeper into Chase's shoulder

Chase lowered himself down towards the open door and gently maneuvered Greg into the seat and gently lowered him on to the soft material. Greg gave a high pitched whine, reaching his arms out after Chase

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, if you are good we will go to the park again?"

Greg nodded, "If you want to get beat on the swings again"

"Oh you won't beat me again"

"Don't bet on it old man"

"Wilsonn" a sleepy mumble interrupted me from my train of thought and I glanced over quickly to Greg in the passenger seat, instead of staring out the wrong window

I was surprised he was awake, I felt for sure he would have drifted off to sleep in the soothing motion of the car.

"Yes?"

"I don't like girls…"

I snorted

"Join the club Greg, join the club"

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE KID!"

I snapped to attention at these words. Something in my gut told me it had to do with Greg, it was trouble, of course it was. I was currently sitting in my office, enjoying the couple of hours when the team were looking after Greg. I had done my duties, he was washed, dressed, fed, rested and now it was their turn but it looked as If they were having trouble, great.

I trudged out of my office and into the corridor and was instantly surprised with the sight that greeted me. There was Greg, running full pelt down the corridor whilst a large security guard from the front lobby ran after him. Upon seeing me Greg ran straight too me and scampered around the back of my leg, using it as a shield between him and the angry giant. He peeked his head out behind my trousers and glanced at the security guard apprehensively.

"Is this your kid" he panted, clambering to a halt in front of me

"Erm, kind of"

"Well can you please keep him under control, we found him in the clinic, terrosing patients and getting in the way"

"I only wanted a lolly pop!" Greg piped up, sticking his head around my leg

The security guard rolled his eyes and turned towards me

"He tried to climb the desk to reach the jar, ended up knocking it on the floor causing a patient to slip up and fall and then he tried to ran away and knocked over countless objects and generally made a nuisance of himself"

"Is this true Greg?" I asked turning around to him

He looked up at me biting his lip and I noticed he looked quite pale

"If your going to bring your kid in you need to keep an eye on him or leave him at home"

"Someone was meant to be keeping an eye on him" I grumbled

"Greg? Did you do this?" I asked

Greg looked at me frantically, breaking out into a sweat

"Greg?"

"His probably just trying to get out of trouble-" the security guard began

Suddenly Greg howled. Not a quiet exclamation but a loud pain filled howl that echoed through the entire corridor and made me jump. He then clutched desperately at his right thigh, bending over in pain whilst his face screwed up and continued to scream and scream and scream.

"Greg!"

"What's wrong with that kid" the security guard yelled, struggling to be heard over Greg's yells

The screams brought out curious spectators into the corridor. Greg fell onto his knees on the floor and then continued to fall onto his side, curling up into a fetal position and clutching his leg, knuckles turning white. I dived down onto my knees and ran my hands over Greg's trembling body.

"Come on buddy what's…"

It clicked and I almost hit myself for being so stupid. His memories could come back it fluctuations, like when he diagnosed that patient and now he was remembering…his leg, oh god.

"Greg I need you to relax, just breathe it will be over soon"

Greg clenched his teeth and let rip and high pitched keen. At that moment the elevator opened and a very flustered looking team stepped out but when they spotted what all the commotion was about they sprinted over

"What on earth?" Cameron yelled

"His leg! His remembering his leg and at this age he can't handle the pain!" I screamed back feeling like pulling out my hair

Foreman darted away quickly and within two minutes he was back, holding a needle.

"No needles!" I cried

"We need to get this under control!" he cried back and as I glanced at Greg whimpering and keening and sweating buckets, still clutching at his leg desperately I knew he was right.

I grabbed the needle off him and squeezed out the air bubble then I rolled up his shirt sleeve.

"Greg, this will sting a bit but it will make you feel better"

I injected the morphine quickly and efficiently, pushing down the plunger quickly and efficiently. Greg's keening died down almost immediately and his grip loosened on his leg. His eyes, which had been squeezed shut, fluttered open and his eyeballs rolled upwards to look at me weakly with glazed drugged look to them.

"Is that better Greg?" I ask

He nods weakly, head flopping.

" 'ilson"

"Yes big guy?" I say softly, stroking his damp hair from his face

" I k-know I h-had my n-ap but-t im r-really t-t-tired" he mumbles

"It's okay, don't worry just rest" I assure him smiling

He doesn't need any more encouragement and immediately goes limp on the floor, the drugs taking their effect and I catch his head and guide it down before it hits the hard ground.

"Lets get a gurney" I say without bothering to turn around, knowing the team are standing behind me "He will need monitoring until the drugs are out his system"

The team scurries off to do their bidding and I stay with Greg, clasping his hand in mine and just keeping an eye on him. Eventually the gurney comes, the staff lift him carefully from the floor and strap him in, they wheel it towards the elevator and towards his room, connect him to a stats machine to keep an eye on his heart rate, they check him over quickly, tell me they will be back later and leave the room quietly.

And then it's just me and him left in the room and I haven't let go off his hand once.


	11. Chapter 11 Bully

Hey don't really like this chapter but oh well, I thought it was mean to keep you waiting any longer :P

And people have said I need a beta and stuff but so far I haven't had any offers so just try perceiver until I can get one or something and enjoy the story

Chapter 11 – Bully

Cuddy walked in to find Wilson asleep in Greg,s room. He had his head resting in the crook of him arm, which were folded on top of the bed. Greg himself was curled up in a ball on his side with a slack mouth and snoring as he slept off the morphine. Cuddy walked quietly over to Wilson and gently shook his shoulder. He awoke with a start but Cuddy quickly silenced him, reminding him where he was. He looked frantic for a few moments, assuming something was wrong with Greg but then relaxed when he saw him snoring next to him, obviously still knocked out. Cuddy couldn't help but smile at Wilson's reaction, it was like Greg was his son rather than his grumpy best friend and Cuddy had to wonder if Wilson thought that too.

I woke with a start and quickly glanced at Greg as my mind jumped to the worst case scenario but little Greg was still out of it, snoring away and I smiled. It was nice to see him once again pain free and calm.

"How is he?" Cuddy asked me

"Well since I fell asleep there has been no chance, he will probably be out for a while longer but if he was going to have a reaction, he would have had it know."

"I was going to say, if its all clear you can take him home know, he will probably be out of It for the rest of the night and I'm sure he will prefer waking up in his own bed"

"Yes, you are probably right there. If you can just go fetch me the discharge papers?"

Cuddy nodded and left the room. I went over to Greg and lightly pulled back the covers and carefully lifted him up so he was sitting upright. The team had brought done our coats and items for us and I gently pulled Greg's coat on but by the looks of things, nothing would disturb him.

That evening was a quick affair. After I had signed the papers I had taken Greg out to the car and driven home and he didn't even stop snoring. When I tucked him into bed I bit my lip. I didn't want to run the risk of him waking up and still being in pain. I drew out a syringe of morphine just in case and then I decided I would sleep in the bed with him. It was a large double bed so it wasn't as if we would be touching or anything, I just wanted to be next to him just in case. I pulled on some pajama pants and sank into the soft duvet, nearly groaning at the relief after sleeping on the lumpy couch for the last two nights. It didn't take long to drift off.

"Wilsonnnn" an annoying sing song voice called into my ear, penetrating my peaceful slumber

"Wilsonnnnn"

Go awayyyy

"Wilsonnnnn"

Five more minutes…

"Wilson!"

Alright I'm up, I'm up!

I peeled my eyes open and the blurry image of Greg leaning over me took focus slowly. He had an impatient look on his face and as soon as I went to speak he flicked my nose

"Hey what was that for!" I cried

"For being so deaf, I mean what are you 70 something?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to turn in the covers

"Go amuse yourself for a while"

"I am"

Its then I remembered through my sleep fogged brain the events that had just transpired. I jumped up straight away, eyes wide as I stared at Greg and he looked at me in surprise.

"Greg, your ok! Your leg isn't hurting?"

'I don't really remember much, I only remember it hurting loads and then feeling really sleepy"

"So no pain, stiffness, cramping?"

"I'm fine! Jeez Wilson stop worrying, you would think you're my mother or something"

"Sure as hell feels that way" I grumbled and luckily Greg didn't hear me as he had already jumped down from the bed and was wondering into the kitchen

That morning after breakfast I gave Greg a quick check over just to be certain he was ok much to his annoyance. After a quick bath and I make doubly sure Greg went to the toilet, we were dressed and ready for the hospital. Our arrival was as if we had been away for months, the team and Cuddy were waiting in the lobby as soon as they saw Greg strolling in they all ran over eagerly. Greg looked a little taken back and as they all rushed to hug him, glad he was ok, he exclaimed

"Could use a little breathing room here!"

"Sorry Greg, I'm just glad your ok" Cameron excused herself, straightening out her lab coat

"Yeh why wouldn't I be?" he asked, brow furrowing

Forearm went to say something but I quickly stopped him with a cutting motion, if Greg didn't remember, it was best left that way. I didn't want him remembering that horrible mind numbing pain he had been in. I couldn't help but wonder if that was what House went through each day. Yes he was a lot older so could handle it better but to live through _that. _I started to feel guilty about calling House a drug addict, I mean if he was in that much pain then wouldn't he need all that vicodin? I sighed and rubbed at the back of my neck, watching as Greg talked to Chase animatedly about a monster truck rally that was on this week near by. Maybe I could get him tickets? It seemed like something Greg would enjoy and honestly seeing him happy when I was so used to seeing House so resentful was a breath of fresh air. Yes, come to think of it that sounded like a great idea.

"Really? The monster truck rally?" Greg cried from his perch on the floor of my office, surrounded by his cars.

It was later that afternoon and I had quickly researched into the rally. It was on in two days and I managed to get tickets easily.

"Yes, would you like to go?" I asked.

"Is the pope catholic?" he retorted, eyes flashing

I was momentarily taken back by his response and giving a light cough I replied:

"I'll take that as a yes then"

"Can Chase come as well?"

"Sure, why don't we go see who wants to come and then go for lunch before your nap?"

Greg grimaced at the mention of his nap

"I'm not a child" he retorted heatedly, face screwing up

"You know you will only be tired later and then you will just be grouchy, more so then usual"

Greg's chest blew up at this "That's not true!" he squeaked 'I am not a little kid!"

"Really? Because under the law it says you are, in fact you're a minor and minor's have guardians who look after them and that just so happens to me and I'm telling you as your guardian that you are a child"

"Am not!" Greg cried stamping his foot

"Your building temper tantrum is just further proof of this fact" I told him calmly, leaning my chin on my upturned hand

"Fine whatever, let's just go!" he finally cried and stomped over to the door of my office.

As I stood up to join him I realized with a smug grin that I had won. Me, Wilson, had won against the witty and sharp minded Gregory House. Yes I guess he was only five…but still nothing would deter this moment from me! So with a goofy grin and a scowling sulky Greg, we made our way to diagnostics.

"Try eat some vegetables" Cameron scolded Greg as we sat at lunch

Round the table sat the team, Greg and I as we tucked into our varying lunches. Greg had a slice of lasagna with some carrots and peas on the side, which currently he was tactfully avoiding.

"You eat them" he retorts

"I don't need as much as you do" she replies, nibbling at a crunchy lettuce leaf.

"Why not, Wilson says you have to eat five a day"

"Yes well you're a child-"

"So why shouldn't you eat some as well then? Here you can have mine"

"No Greg, that is not the point. You need the good minerals and vitamins they will supply you with"

"What and you don't?"

"Yes…but I'm a grown adult"

"And?"

"And I don't want some right now, I will have mine later!" Cameron cried, becoming more and more agitated

"Well I'll do the same"

"Greg that is beyond the point!"

"Cameron just give up" Chase laughed and her obvious stress and she clutched her head with her hands

"It takes a miracle to get him to eat them" I consoled her sympathetically

"Hey Greg, you know vegetables make you really big and strong" Forearm suddenly said causing the whole table to turn to him

"Really?"

"Yeh, he ate his carrots and now his huge, no one messes with him. I ate my vegetables too and look at me, I'm big and tall. You don't want to be all scrawny do you?"

Greg looked down at his vegetables, eyeing them warily

"I guess not…"

"So you better eat them all up if you don't want to be"

At this Greg slowly took his fork and shoveled a carrot in his mouth. We watched in amazement as Greg continued to eat on, except for a very frustrated Cameron and a smug Forearm.

After he had finished, Greg looked over to Chase

"Chase are we going to the park today? I ate all my vegetables and it's really boring in Wilson's office"

I gave him a mock hurt look

"Sure Greg, but I'm coming with you, I only need to write up a few patient files and I might as well do It in the sun in the park"

"Cool! When can we go?"

"After your nap, that's for certain"

After lunch, Greg practically sprinted to my office, complaining at my slow pace. I had never seen him so eager for his nap before. At our arrival, he ran to the couch, curling up in a ball and pulled the blanket down over him, enthusiastic for it to be over with the promise of the park looming ahead.

"You'll never get to sleep if you don't calm down" I reprimanded him lightly but it was no use, Greg was already sound asleep.

The park was extremely busy. Full of screaming children who ran from one piece of apparatus to the next and mothers with pushchairs, chatting away to fellow mums. I sat, head in my file, scribbling away with my pen as Chase sat next to me, keeping a watchful eye on Greg as he played.

"It's really hot today" he thought aloud, pulling at his collar lightly

"Yeh, why don't you go get us some drinks, I'm sure Greg would like one as well after his finished running around"

Chase nodded and I handed him a note as he went over to the small tuck shop in the corner of the park.

I was oblivious to the playground, too wrapped up in my current case of a man with stage 4 liver cancer. I didn't notice the raised voices in the playground. I only looked up when I heard the unmistakable high pitched yell of Greg.

He was standing in the middle of a large crowd of kids. They had all seemed to abandoned their play to come stand in a circle around Greg and this other kid who he was facing. They were nearly chest to chest, eyes glaring at each other and Greg's face was flushed with anger. The other boy was bigger then Greg and I would say older. He had a mop of bright red hair and a skinny body. His expression was set in a mocking sneer as he glared down upon Greg. They seemed to be circling one another in a way that reminded me of the lions on the discovery channel, when their domain is threatened.

I watched dumbstruck as the boy said something to Greg, eyes constricting wickedly as he smirked. He must have said something that set Greg off and he gave a short howl of rage and flung himself at the boy. They landed on the floor in a tangle of flailing limbs and shouts and immediately they began to role around on top of each other. Arms and legs waving crazily as they turned into one giant screaming tumbleweed.

The children surrounding them looked on in excitement, cheering and whopping. Mum's looked on in horror, hands on mouths and the violent brawl. I was on my feet in seconds, scrambling over and screaming Greg's name. As I reached the heated battle, I tried to grasp a limb I felt belonged to Greg and yanked on it hard. Greg became detached slightly from the other boy and gratefully Chase arrived on the other side, drinks forgotten, as he pulled the other boy away.

Greg was hot and sweaty, his breathing heavy and labored and eyes dilated as he glared towards the other boy, anger practically radiating off him. Chase had the other boy in a tight grasp and was currently handing him over to an angry looking mum.

"Alright, shows over!" He called, as the kids regretfully returned to their play

I dragged Greg over to our bench and pushed him down.

"What on earth was that about? What were you thinking?" I cried, slightly out of breath.

Greg looked down as his shoes, avoiding my angry gaze.

"You do not fight other boys no matter what they do! It is violent and wrong and what's worse you could of hurt him or you could of gotten hurt!"

Still no response.

"What on earth possessed you to leap at that boy?" I asked calming down slightly

Greg mumbled something to the floor

"What was that Greg, speak up"

"He was mean about you"

I was momentarily surprised, Greg was defending me?

"What did he say?" I asked

"He said that my gay man loving daddy had brought me here and that's why I didn't have a mum" he mumbled

I blushed and tried to hide it

"Oh Greg, you shouldn't listen to what they say, his just a bully and was trying to get a reaction out of you, he doesn't even know what your saying"

Greg nodded, still glaring at the floor intently

"Listen, I appreciate you sticking up for me but fighting is never the answer and you shouldn't stoop as low as a common bully" I told him softly, kneeling down to his level "Got it"

He nods again

"Come here" I hold out my arms and take him into them

"This doesn't mean your not in trouble mister" I remind him as I hug him

"Fine" he grumbles into my chest

"Any injuries?" I ask

He shows me a slight Graze on his elbow, but other than that he is fine

"Hey Greg, how about we go on the swings, I bet I can swing higher than you!" Chase cries, lightening the mood

"I bet you can't!" he suddenly shouts, becoming animated again in a matter of seconds.

I smile as I watch him run off after Chase. I can punish him later.

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12 Whimpers

Thanks for all the reviews

Ms future neurologist: thank you, I do come up with some of the ideas but also use ones people have suggested. The fight happened to mynamemattersnot idea and even though she wasn't sure I decided to try it out for fun :P The monster truck rally was my idea and I hope it goes ok :P

Cool lil' freshwoman: That chapter was not meant to cause any offence. In fact Wilson and House is my favorite couple and their love stories my favorite stories. I purposefully chose a stupid bully to say something mean and insulting like this so Greg could defend it and stick up for Wilson. I was trying to show the bully as insulting and horrible on purpose and did not mean it as I find the idea of gay people wrong at all. This is why Greg got so angry hope I cleared that up!

Sorry for long gap, I have my GCSE's soon so busy revising! So my apology is an extra long chapter!

I don't own anything except plot

Chapter 12 – Whimpers

"I'm thirsty"

"You had some apple juice not 10 minutes ago"

"But im thirsty again"

"No your not, your on time out so just behave"

"But I didn't do anything"

I sighed and looked over to where Greg sat in the corner of the room on a pillow.

"You can't just tackle boys in the park, you could of gotten into trouble or he could of hurt you"

"I could of taken him easily" Greg sniffed, raising his chin in the air slightly

"Even so, its wrong" I responded, deflating his ego

"I'm hungry"

"You had some crisps on the way back from the park"

"This is child abuse!"

"Look the sooner your quiet and do your time, the sooner your punishment is over and done with"

Greg mumbled something under his breath and turned his head away, crossing his arms. Smirking with my apparent win, I turned back to my paperwork, thankful for the silence.

After about 15 minutes I glanced over at Greg. He was sitting there, eyes downcast looking a bit furlong.

"Alright times up" I concluded, closing a case file on my desk "I've got to go see some patients"

Greg ambled over slowly and then when he was standing under me looked up with wide eyes. Slowly and hesitantly he started to lift his arms up and I knew immediately what he wanted. He wanted to be picked up and cuddled. After being told off he was feeling a bit unsure and plus being slightly tired out from the park had made him a bit clingy.

"You big baby" I smiled affectionately and I placed my hands under his armpit and lifted him up to sit on my hip.

He wrapped his arms loosing around my neck and rested his chin on my shoulder softly so just his bright inquisitive owlish eyes peeked out from behind as he observed the corridor as I walked down - from the safety of embrace.

He continued to watch wide eyed as I stopped off around the hospital, checking prescriptions, receiving updates from nurses and so on. There was a moment when I thought his eyes would pop out of his head. We were walking around the corner when a gurney was rushed up to me by two flustered nurses holding on it a very distressed looking Danny carter, a 25 year old man with prostate cancer.

"He started burning up in chemo and then went into respiratory distress" the nurse explained

Immediately I set Greg on the ground and ran over to the side of the gurney

"Danny, I need you to relax and try to breath. Your airway is narrowing and will continue to do so if you panic, just breathe"

As I was saying this I grabbed some ice packs from a oncoming nurse and placed them gently over his body then gently positioned an oxygen mask over his face.

"Come on, follow me, in and out, breathe gently"

Eventually Danny calmed down and after careful instructions to set him up for a allergy test and get him cooled down, he was wheeled off. I turned to Greg who looked on at the retreating gurney in awe.

"That was so _cool_!" he squeaked

"Why thank you" I chuckled as I hefted him back on to my hip on his demand.

"I want to be a doctor" he decided as we continued on our way

"I'm sure you will make a great doctor" I assured him

"Really? You really think so?"

The gleam in his eyes and wide hopeful smile made me chuckle

"I'm sure you will be the best one yet."

The day of the monster truck rally was arriving quickly with only this evening to go. It started at 7.30 tomorrow evening and went on till quite late so Greg and I had made the agreement that he would have an extra long nap. Me so I didn't have to deal with an extra grumpy and annoying Greg and Greg so he could manage to stay awake to watch all of it. Greg had been restless all evening, refusing to settle to eat his dinner and when I finally got him in the bath he had wriggled around like crazy causing water to splash on the way up the side walls. I let him work it out, figuring the more energetic he was know the more he would tire himself out for bed time. It worked to my favor as around 10.30 Greg was slowing down and rubbing at his eyes. Eventually he didn't even protest when I suggested he went to bed.

"Get a good's night rest" I told him as I tucked the thick quilt around him after he had prepared for bed

"Do you think the incinerator will be there tomorrow?" he asked elatedly

"I'm not sure, why don't you wait and see"

"I hate waiting!"

"The sooner you go to sleep the quicker tomorrow will come"

I finished tucking him and went to turn off the light. I myself was completely exhausted and could use a good night's sleep. With the promise of a nice warm blanket and pillow, I trudged off to my sofa.

I was awoken by something and I wasn't sure what it was. It was an odd niggling at the back of my neck that told me something was not right. Quietly I heard a soft mewling sound coming from down the corridor. If I had not been listening in the first place I would never have heard it but now, concentrating on that noise I could hear distinctive whimpers coming from Greg's bedroom. Worried Greg was In pain I stumbled from my tight cocoon and blundered down to his door. The sight that greeted me was Greg, tangled up in bed sheets, rolling around pitifully and whimpering. His eyes were clamped shut and his face screwed up in a grimace. He didn't seem to be in pain but as I watched his whimpers turned into little shouts of fear and I realized what was wrong. He was having a nightmare.

I reached across to his small shivering body and gently stroked his arms.

"Hey Greg, it's alright I'm here"

Greg whimpered again in response, thrashing around on the sheets

"Greg calm down, it's just a nightmare!"

Greg snapped awake as I shook him, sitting up right and wide eyed, gasping for air

"You alright?" I ask, smoothing back some damp curls from his forehead

He nodded but continued panting

"It was just a nightmare, care to tell me what it was about?" I asked and he just shook his head, eye lids already dropping as his small body protested that it was time to wake up yet

"Alright, you just try get some more sleep" I soothed, helping him lie back down and tucking him back in

Greg nodded and turned over on his side and waiting until I heard his breathing even out and slow down, I finally went back to my bed.

I was woken up again about an hour later by an insisted tugging on my blanket. I grumbled something and rolled over, my brain telling me to go back to sleep. The tugging became more urgent and I heard a soft

"Wilson"

I mumbled again and turned back around. When I peeled open my sleep fuzzed eyes it took a while for the picture to come into focus but when it did I saw Greg standing at the edge of the sofa, hands clasped nervously and jiggling around a little in a nervous habit. He was looking at me with scared desperate eyes and his lower lip was jutting out slightly.

"I had a nightmare" he explained in a small pitiful voice and my heart ached at the scared miniaturization of it

"I'm s-sorry" he mumbled, eyes downcast and I noticed he was shaking slightly

"Hey, its ok, do you want me to tuck you back in?"

He shook his head frantically at that suggestion

"No! the monsters are in there!" he squeaked, eyes darted frantically towards his bedroom

"P-please can I s-sleep here?"

I looked at the couch, there was little room for two even if he was small but he looked so shaken up and nervous, how could I say no?

"Come on then"

I shifted to the back of the sofa and then lifted up the corner of the blanket. A relieved look passed over Greg's face before he jumped onto the sofa and quickly snuggled under the blankets. A small sigh escaped him as he tucked his back against my body and rested his head on his hands under his cheek.

"G'night Greg"

"G'night Wilson"

Warm puffs of hair on my cheek woke me up and I yawned groggily. I felt extremely warm and realized there was a weight on my chest. I looked down and was greeted by the sight of Greg. He was lying sprawled on my chest, one arm dangling off the edge of the sofa and the other curled up underneath him. His head was resting on my shoulder and turned upwards so his slightly parted lips were blowing hot air onto my cheek. His hair was disheveled and cheeks slightly flushed and I smiled at the cute image. I chuckled as I thought of House realizing what he was doing right now. House, who shied away from all physical contact. I slowly sat up, cradling Greg against my chest and then once I was up, settled him back on the sofa.

It didn't take long for Greg to wake up after that. I was making pancakes when Greg, like a blood hound, stumbled in rubbing at his eyes to rid them off their sleep.

"You ready for tonight?" I asked whilst stirring the batter

Greg perked up immediately

"Hell yeh!"

"Right got your scarf on?"

"Yes Wilson"

"Hat in your coat pocket?"

"Yes Wilson"

"Coat done up?"

"Yes Wilson! Can we just go already!"

Greg was waiting impatiently by the front door whilst I double-checked we had everything. We were picking up Cuddy on the way to the rally and the teams were meeting us there. It was a chilly evening so Greg was wrapped up like a marshmellow much to his distain and he grumbled the whole way about it on the way to Cuddy's. I thought the extra long nap would make him less of a grouch, boy was I wrong.

As we arrived at the rally, the place was full of men with huge beer bellies already chanting as they waved their foam fingers. The stands were packed as the large dirt track was illuminated by spotlights and the loud commentator yelled through the speakers. After entering with our tickets and meeting the team inside, Chase brought Greg some candyfloss and we all brought ourselves some popcorn. It was hard finding a place in the stands and poor Greg couldn't see a thing until Foreman relented and placed him on his shoulders.

"ARE YOU ALL READY FOR THE MEANIEST MACHINES AROUND?" The speakers screamed and I groaned at the thought of this for another few hours

The crowd screamed back in response

"TONIGHT WE HAVE OUR ULTIMATE REINING TRUCK, THE INCERATOR!"

Greg squeaked shrilly grabbing forearms head tightly.

"The incinerator, the incinerator!" he squealed wiggling around with anticipation on Forearm's shoulders

Just seeing the look of pure joy on his face was enough to spur me on.

We were nearing the end of the rally and I had had my fair fill of watching oversized trucks crush others. Greg had watched animatedly the whole time, whooping with Chase and Forearm whilst Cameron and Cuddy clapped and I just laughed at Greg's shrieks and giggles as the trucks compressed one another. The incinerator was due on in a few minutes and Greg was practically bouncing with eagerness.

"Can we get closer pleaseeee?" he cried, wanting to be as close to the action as possible

"I don't think there is much room buddy" I explained

The stands had a small standing section at the front, which was separated from the arena by white barriers. It looked to be crowded and rowdy.

"Oh pleaseeee!"

"I'll take him Wilson, I don't mind" Chase said helping Greg down from Forearm's shoulders

"Alright just keep a really close eye on him, he could easily get lost in this crowd"

"Will do"

"And Greg, here put this on" I pulled the hat out of his pocket and yanked it onto his head "Its getting chiller and make sure you keep hold of Chase's hand at all times ok?"

Greg nodded eagerly, not even complaining about the hat. I watched as Chase led him down the stand carefully and into the crowd at the bottom. I could vaguely see Chase's blond mop as he moved through and I saw that he managed to get a place at the front, right behind the barriers.

"NOW ITS TIME LADIES AND GENTLMEN! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE INCINERATOR!"

The crowd went wild, screaming and throwing their hands in the air as they walloped. I momentarily loosed sight of Chase in the madness. I watched as the shiny black truck with orange flames roared into the stadium. Chrome wheels gleaming. How cliché was what sprung to mind. The truck was making its way towards the center of the arena and the commenter continued to shout a fact file out about the impressive beast of a vehicle. I noticed, as I glanced at Chase, he was looking around frantically. Blonde head snapping this way and that and then when he called out, I groaned. He had lost Greg. Chase looked up to me with wide innocent eyes and I frowned in worry and anger. I informed my companions and we all started glancing down at the crowd below. I could vaguely here the commentator in the background but one line made my whole body freeze:

"HOLD ON IS THAT A – A _KID_ IN THE ARENA?"

My whole body jolted to a close. No, no that could not be Greg. I turned slowly, eyes wide and nostrils flaring with fear. There on the arena, now looking tiny was Greg. He was running towards the incinerator, one arm stretched out towards the truck and one clutching his hat to his head. He was shouting but I couldn't here what precisely over the noise. My heart plummeted in my chest in a mini heart attack as I watched _my_ Greg, MY Greg run towards that massive killer truck that had crushed other metal beasts so easily and now it was faced against a small child with weak bones and no strength.

I scrambled down the stands and could see from the corner of my eye that the rest of the team and Cuddy were trying to do the same thing; all realizing Greg was in danger. As I reached the barrier I saw that a child could easily duck underneath if they had a reason too, like meeting their all time favorite monster truck. I saw Chase staring wild eyed and ghostly pale at Greg whilst the crowd all shouted and screamed at the unexpected occurrence. My worry ebbed a tiny bit to the anger I felt towards him

"Chase you idiot!" I cried as I ran up to him

He just stared at me in shock then back to the retreating form of Greg as he got closer and closer to the still moving monster truck who was oblivious to the small child tearing towards him. The driver probably couldn't even see him. I saw security guards were starting to emerge, intent on catching the runaway. I moved to the barrier, not caring if I got in trouble as well. No way in hell was I just standing there as Greg ran closer and closer to danger. I was prolonged by Chase, who frantically dived under the barrier, then using his young agility and long lean legs, propelled himself across the arena after Greg. He long surpassed the beefy guards and I could only stare in shock, as he became closer and closer.

"WHAT'S THIS LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WE HAVE ANOTHER SPECTATOR ON THE FIELD!"

Chase was gaining on Greg and reaching out an arm, grabbed the hood of Greg's coat before he reached his goal but he was dangerously close. Greg cried out in alarm at the sudden surprise attack and as Greg continued to yank back on his hood, Greg still running legs flew up into the air and Greg fell back, whacking his head on the ground. I stared on in horror and anger at Chase. How could he be so stupid! Greg lay on the floor motionless and a moment of terror overcame me but then to my relief his body stirred and he sat up. Chase knelt down next to him and was greeted by a terrified angry wail that erupted from Greg's mouth.

Greg had scrunched up his eyes and with his head tilting upwards and mouth agape, he was wailing for all he was worth. It was so loud everyone could hear it from the ground over the humming engines. I immediately started towards him; a natural instinct to his screams but a security guard was now at the barriers, holding people back. Chase reached out to Greg and snatched him up in his arms, running back towards the crowd and away from the danger. All the while Greg kept up his howls and as he got closer, they became more coherent.

"WILSONNN! He screamed, reaching blindly out with his arms

"W-W-WILSON!"

I ducked under the barrier and started jogging towards the pair.

"It's alright Greg I'm here" Chase was trying to comfort him

"Noooo I 'ant Wilson!" Greg sobbed

My heart ached and I ran forward arms outstretched

"Greg!' I cried as I reached the two

At my voice Greg turned but still didn't open his eyes and he sobbed and instead flung himself blindly towards the direction of my voice much to Chase's distress. But I was there at the ready, catching the distressed noisy mess and gathering him up in my arms. Greg clung to my shirt for dear life, burying his shaking head into the crook of my neck, hot pants and moisture landing there.

"Did you hurt him?" I cried at Chase

"I don't know!" Chase cried looking helpless

"Greg, are you hurt?" I asked urgently, feeling around his body for any injury

"My head" he whimpered

I checked his head and to my relief their was nothing serious, no bleeding just a slight bump from where he hit the ground. Luckily his thick cotton hat must have helped. Even though I should be angry with Greg, I couldn't. I knew he had been shocked when Chase had grabbed him from behind, then he had hurt himself and with his past, it must have been vey scary. He just wanted someone he could trust, someone he knew was safe and that was I.

At that moment the security guards arrived

"Is this your kid?" they asked gruffly

"Yes, I'm so sorry for what happened, he did it so quickly!"

"It is against the safety laws and very dangerous to such a thing" the guard growled

"I know I'm so sorry, he is awfully upset" I appealed to his sense of empathy and I watched as he glanced at the sobbing Greg and saw his stern gaze falter.

"Fine but I'm going to have to ask you leave the rally"

"That's completely understandable, thank you officer"

Relieved, I tightened my hold on Greg, rubbing his back soothingly and walked back towards the edge of the crowd where my companions were waiting agitatedly.

"Wilson im so sor-"

"Save it chase" I interrupted him with a sharp hiss, glancing back slightly as his desperate face "I don't want to hear it"

Greg fisted a hand in my hair and I continued to rub his back in small circles and cradled his head with the other hand.

"Shhh, its alright, I'm here."

Greg's response was a hiccup into his neck

"You're safe now"

wow sorry for the drama but once I got into it I couldn't stop! :P sorry for the whole mean to chase thing, don't worry Wilson is just taking his worry out on him and next chapter all will be well again! Hope you enjoyed it!

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13 Story time

Thanks for all the reviews, hopefully this chapter should satisfy your questions :P and also sorry its shorter than others, I just wanted to give you something

THANKS TO MY BETA ADRIKA!

Chapter 13 – Story time 

"He looks fine, Wilson, stop worrying!" 

We were back at House's apartment now. 

The team had gone home, but Cuddy had come along to help me with Greg.  
Greg had cried for a while longer until I managed to get his sobs back down to little whines and sniffles with some back rubbing and scalp scratching.  
The crying had tired him out and with some soothing words and some extra scalp massages he eventually fell into an exhausted slumber on my shoulder with tear tracks still down his face and mouth open in a silent sob. I insisted Cuddy give him a physical examination at the apartment, just in case. 

"He has a slight bump, nothing else" She informed me whilst I sat on the sofa  
with him rocking him slightly back and forth and petting his hair. 

"Good, that's ok then" I breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Honestly, you´re really living up to that "Jewish mother" name he gives you" Cuddy scolded. 

"Didn´t you see what happened tonight, he nearly got crushed!" 

"I doubt it would have escalated to that, someone would have stopped that truck way before that. We are lucky Chase got to him as quick as he did, though." 

"Yeah, and nearly cracked open his skull!" I cried, cradling Greg closer to my body in a protective manner. 

"Oh don't exaggerate, it was a little bump" Cuddy protests. 

"A little? Chase nearly gave him concussion!" 

"Wilson, stop being an over protective parent. It is not like Chase wanted to hurt him; he just reacted quickly to stop Greg. If he hadn't, then Greg could have been in real danger. You should be thanking him instead of acusing him!" 

I snorted and buried my nose in Greg's hair. 

"Honestly, you´re worse than a pregnant woman" Cuddy said. 

I narrowed my eyes at this and growled. "I just don't want to see him hurt or upset" 

"Neither do we, we all want what is best for Greg, that is why Chase acted in  
the way he did. The best thing you can do for Greg right now is tuck him into  
a nice comfy bed and get some rest so your both feeling better tomorrow morning"

"Speaking of tomorrow morning, can we possibly come in a bit later? It´s terribly late already…." I began hoping for a little lie-in tormorrow but to my disappointment, Cuddy just snorted and crossed her arms. 

"I expect you to be in at 9 a.m as usual tomorrow, Dr. Wilson and to carry on with your appointments as usual" 

I rolled my eyes and groaned "Thanks Cuddy" 

She beamed back at me in return. "Anytime, Wilson"

The next morning, the annoying blaring of the alarm clock all too soon disturbed my peace. It felt like I had only been in bed for a few hours and looking at the time, it was somewhat true. I rubbed my eyes, which felt like sandpaper, and dragged my groaning muscles from the sofa. I was surprised that Greg wasn't up yet, but I got my answer when I saw he was still wrapped up in his quilt, fast asleep, just spikey tuffs of hair sticking out from the top. I let him lie in whilst I got ready for work and seeing as we were running a bit late; I packed some fruit in my briefcase for breakfast. Finally I ventured into his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Hey, buddy" I tried which was greeted with no response. 

After a few tries and only getting a few groans in response I decided I was  
wasting too much time. Carefully I removed the quilt and maneuvered a sleepy  
Greg so he was sitting upright and leaning on my shoulder. Carefully, with  
doctor's precision, I peeled away his pajamas and changed him into his day  
clothes. Once he was ready and wrapped up in his coat, I bent down and hoisted  
him up so he could carry on dozing on me. Checking everything was in its place, I finally left the apartment, briefcase in one hand, Greg in the other.

We were greeted very enthusiastically at the hospital, much to my chagrin.  
I was walking through the doors, Greg whining sleepily into my neck.  
I was getting slightly annoyed by the sudden onslaught of light and the noise of Greg´s dozing, as if they had been waiting to spring on us, the team leapt out.  
Cameron and Foreman were at the front, their faces a mix of worry and relief with a more hesitant and nervous Chase edging closer behind them.  
"Greg, you´re ok!" Cameron cried, oblivious to the drowsy youngster burrowing in my neck. 

"Shhh! Keep it down, he still hasn't woken up properly." 

"Isn't it a bit late?" Foreman asked, worried, craning his neck to get a  
better look at Greg. 

"I know, but he had a hectic, very eventful night last night and we didn't  
actually get to bed till late." 

"Do you want me to take him?" Cuddy asked, coming up from nowhere as she noticed the fact my briefcase was very heavy and Greg was becoming heavier and heavier to me every second. 

"Thanks." I acknowledged gratefully whilst she hooked her hands under his  
armpits.

Greg mewled softly as he was transported over and I was worried he would get  
upset, realizing it wasn't me anymore but as soon as Cuddy cradled him close  
to her body, his child instinct kicked in and he nestled into the warm perfume  
scent of a woman. Meanwhile, Chase was still fidgeting tentatively at the back of the group, unsure what to do. As I briskly walked past him to the elevator he reached out towards me desperately.

"Wilson!" 

"Chase?" My voice came out colder then I meant it to and my eyes softened at  
Chase's wince. 

"Look I'm really-" 

"Chase I don't have time for this right now, I have an appointment in five minutes"

Chase's expression dropped and he reminded me off a kicked puppy 

"Ok, look I have a break for lunch at 12, come see me then in my office and  
Greg will be there too" 

Chase's face brightened at this and with Cuddy trailing after me with Greg, we  
made our way up to my office. 

"Will he be OK here?" Cuddy asked as she settled him down on the couch with a blanket.

"Yeah, he shouldn't be a problem and my patients I'm seeing all have kids as  
well, so its not like they don't understand." 

"Okay then just page me if you need me to do anything." 

Cuddy leant down and gave Greg a light kiss on the forehead which made him  
smile and snuggle closer into his blanket. 

"Oh and Wilson, go easy on Chase, you can see he´s scared"

Twelve o'clock brought a shuffling Chase to my office. I was just writing up notes  
on my last appointment and Greg, having only just woken up properly, was sitting quietly eating a banana. 

"W-wilson?" Chase stammered, eyes downcast. 

"Yes come in Chase, I'm just wrapping up" 

Apprehensively, as if walking to a death sentence, Chase trundled forward and  
perched himself in the chair opposite my desk. As soon as I put my pen down  
and closed my folder, he was off, words spurting from his mouth as if a dam  
had broken. 

"Look, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for anything to happen! I was keeping an  
eye on him, I swear, it´s just… I looked away for two seconds and then he was  
gone! I didn't mean to hurt him! I just had to stop him before he got hurt and  
I wasn't thinking… I just grabbed – and, oh God, I'm so sorry!" 

"Chase will you calm down? Look I´m not angry, I overreacted last night.  
I was so upset and scared and took it out on you" 

"A-are you sure, I mean, you know I´d never want to hurt Greg" 

"Yes, I know that. But at the end of the day you have to remember that although  
he´s five, he´s still House and he is just as cunning and stealthy, only that he has  
a cuter face to hide it." 

"Yeah, I guess so" 

"His head is OK, just a little bump, try not to be so rough in the future, OK?  
But I appreciate you keeping him out of danger" 

"Thanks, Wilson. I promise to be more careful in future" Chase breathed,  
slumping down in relief in the chair. 

"You still have another apology to make" I corrected, raising my eyebrows over  
at Greg who was rolling a car quietly up and down his thigh. 

"Oh God. Right." Chase almost whimpered. 

That's when I noticed he was holding two flat objects in one hand.  
"Chase what are those?" 

"Oh, these?" Chase asked blushing slightly "Well…uh… I thought that maybe  
Greg might like it if I erm…you know, read to him? I mean I know he´s five and all but it might help him forgive me?" 

I smiled and couldn't help but chuckle at his blushing cheeks. 

"No, I'm sure he would love that. I'm just going to get on with some work so  
if you go sit with him over there quietly then you're free to do whatever you  
want" 

I watched as Chase nodded and hesitantly sidled over to the sofa, smiling at Greg.  
Greg looked up at him with curiosity. 

"Greg can I sit next to you?" Chase asked. 

Greg shrugged and Chase took that as a yes. 

"Look, Greg, I'm sorry if I hurt you last night. I didn't mean to it´s just…  
I didn't want you to get crushed by that massive truck!" 

Greg stared at him with inquisitive blue eyes and I could see Chase  
practically squirming under the intense gaze. 

"Ok then" he finally answered, obviously deciding Chase was telling the truth.  
I sighed in relief to myself, pleased, that Chase and Greg were friends  
again now. 

"Hey Greg, I brought some books along in case you… erm… want to do some  
reading…"

Greg beamed in response and snatched one of the books from Chase's hand. 

"Can I read it to you?" he asked 

Chase nodded eagerly whilst Greg opened to the first page. As I expected, Greg was a good reader, smart for his age and able to pronounce difficult words.  
There were just a few he got stuck on. When he did, he´d stare at the page  
intensely, brown furrowing and gaze narrowing as he tried to piece together the  
way it should sound. He would bring the book closer until finally he would  
turn to Chase and ask "What does that say?"At the moment Greg was stuck on a particularly difficult word 

"Tran-transsverssee my-myel-miol – Chase what does that word say?" 

"Transverse Myelitis, see the y, try sound it out" 

"Chase what book have you got him reading!" I cried in surprise at the  
particularly challenging word. 

"A medical one of course" Chase replied and then froze his shock and moved his  
arms back as Greg suddenly crawled onto his lap with the book and held it up  
to him. 

"You read now" he demanded. 

Chase took the book slowly and positioned his arms around Greg shoulders so he  
could see it over his head and then began reading for him. Greg settled down  
in his lap and stared intently at the book before him, listening in on Chase's  
every word. It was now I wished I owned a camera phone.

Lunch came quickly and as it had become the norm, Greg and I sat with the  
team. Greg was tucking into a large helping of ice cream thanks to Chase  
whilst Cameron scolded that it was not a proper lunch. Foreman and I were  
discussing their latest patient when in came a very flustered and stressed-looking Cuddy. She immediately spotted us and hurried over. 

"Guys, we have a problem." She stated, grabbing a chair and sitting down with a exhale.

"What's up?" Foreman asked 

"In all the stress and excitement over recent events" Cuddy began, pausing to  
cast a meaningful look at Greg who wasn't even paying attention but busy  
trying to lick the ice-cream of the tip of his nose. 

"We forgot, including me, about that medical conference in Los Angeles in a few days!" 

"Wait, what?" I asked. 

"Do you not remember a couple of weeks ago, I told you about that place which had a talk on that new drug treatment for lung cancer and a talk on diagnostics plus loads other useful things, so I booked it for you and the team, but of course House didn't ever get back to me on whether he wanted to go or not" 

"But that's nearly a six-hour flight away!" Chase complained. 

"Exactly and now we have a little problem, don't we?" 

All eyes turned to Greg, who sensing so, looked up from his lunch with an  
white splurges of ice-cream on his cheeks, nose and chin with wide eyes that  
seemed to say "Who, me?" 

"What you all looking at?" he inquired. 

"Are we still going?" Cameron asked. 

"Well the flights are already booked and Wilson here is scheduled to give a  
talk plus the hotel rooms are reserved." 

"Oh God, what are we going to do?" I moaned 

"Well we still have to go, we can't just put it off because House got spontaneously turned into a child." Foreman stated, crossing his arms. 

"That's a perfectly good reason to put it off!" I argued, wiping ice-cream off  
a squirming Greg's face. 

"Wilson, think about it, it will give us all a break, we only need to attend a  
few talks a day and I'm sure he would love to go" Forearm countered 

"Go where?" Greg piped, suddenly very attent. 

"Nowhere" I muttered. 

"On a holiday" Forearm answered and my head snapped around to glare at him. 

"A HOLIDAY!" Greg screeched, practically radiating sheer anticipation. 

"Now Greg, it´s not defin-" I began, but it was no use, Greg was not listening. 

"A holiday! Wohoo this will be soo fun! We can go swimming and out to new  
places and buy new toys and go on a real plane!" he continued, jumping up and  
down in his seat. 

"I don't think we really have a choice anymore" Cameron mumbled, trying not to  
laugh.

I groaned and banged my head against the palm of my hand. "No, I guess we really don't"


	14. Chapter 14 Preperation

**Hey guys! Guess what happened! I wrote this whole new chapter on my laptop and then it broke and I lost it! So I have had to re-write this whole chapter again and Its not as good as the first but I hope you enjoy anyway **

**Big thanks so my beta, Adrika **

**Chapter 14 – Preparation **

Greg was giving me such a headache by the time we got to my office, I almost  
considered closing the door on him. Ever since lunch he had been buzzing  
around my legs, chatting breathlessly. 

"Dr. Wilson, do you want me to take Greg to the diagnostics department for  
you?" Brenda asked from her desk, obviously seeing me rubbing my forehead. 

"Oh, could you please?" I practically begged. 

I was worried Greg would be reluctant to go but luckily Brenda had a jar of  
lollipops to lure him with and as soon as I saw the chance, I leapt into my  
office for hopefully some peace and silence.

I walked into the diagnostics department a bit apprehensively, wondering what  
the team had done to keep him quiet and away from my office for all this time.  
It was nearly the end of the day and everybody was tired, so I was half expecting Greg to be tied and gagged to a chair in the corner, maybe with a lab coat hiding him from view.  
I wasn't greeted by this fortunately; instead the team was all sitting around  
the table, apparently writing down cases, whilst Greg was lying on his  
stomach on the floor with a large, A3-sized sheet in front of him. He was propped  
up on one elbow whilst his other hand held a blue crayon with which he was scribbling on the  
page with anger. Next to his hand was a whole set of crayons and I watched  
as he stared at the picture he was drawing intently, his tongue peeking out  
the corner of his mouth in concentration. He did not even look up when I  
entered the room, nor did the team. The peaceful atmosphere of the room was  
surreal and it almost made me feel dizzy with shock. I had to clear my throat  
in the end to get noticed. 

"Oh, hi Wilson" Chase greeted me, sparing me a quick glance then going back to  
his file. 

"Hi guys, I was just wondering why on earth it's so quiet" I mumbled. 

"Greg's busy working on a 'masterpiece'" Foreman informed me. 

Greg still hadn't spared me a glance so I walked over and lent over his  
shoulder. Greg scowled and covered the picture with the top half of his body. 

"You'll see it when it's done!" he snapped and I raised both hands in the air defensively.

"Wilson, I was thinking we should all go get some holiday supplies after work,  
you would be surprised on how much a little child needs and also we will need  
to get toiletries and things" Cameron informed me, closing her case file. 

"Yeah, you know, I need to get some sunscreen and swim trunks!" Chase agreed. 

"I guess that's not a bad idea. Greg doesn't have any swim trunks and I  
hear the hotel has a nice pool and beach right in front of it" I agreed.  
"Is he up for that after today? I mean, did everything go after the schedule?"  
I asked wondering out loud if he had been looked after properly  
in my absence.  
"His been fed, had a toilet break and his nap whilst you have been gone"  
Foreman informed me, looking insulted I had doubted his organizational skills.

"Oh thank you" I amended, embarrassed, rubbing at the back of my neck. 

Luckily, Greg saved me by yelling "Quiet everyone! It's finished!" 

He beamed proudly whilst he stood up and held out the picture he had been so  
conscientiously working on. It was a picture of us on the beach. There was a  
blue sea and yellow sand beach where various members of us, half stick  
version, half two-dimensional characters of us sat. A little person, who I assumed was  
Greg, was sitting next to an enormous sandcastle whilst a guy who looked  
suspiciously like me except for wonky eyes and lopsided mouth, sat next to  
him waving enthusiastically as if posing for a picture. On two sun loungers were lying  
Cuddy and Cameron, both with black sunglasses on and something which was supposed to look like bikinis. Cuddy was holding what looked to be a cocktail in one hand and Cameron was  
eating, ironically, what seemed to be a giant burger. Foreman was standing with  
his hands on his hips looking very proud with a large grin on his face whilst  
Chase was busy in the sea, surfing on a surfboard although there was no wave  
present.

"That's amazing!" Chase cried encouragingly, which Greg beamed even more

"Yes well done" Forearm and Cameron both agreed although both looked a little put out and what their drawings were doing. 

Greg turned to be and held up the picture 

"Do you like it?" He asked, eyes wide with anticipation 

"Of course I do, it's very good, and we will put it up in your room when you get home" 

Greg grinned and wrapped in arms around my leg in a tight hug, I smiled and tousled his hair with my hand. 

"Why don't we go shopping for a holiday?"

"Greg, I don't understand why you need that toy truck for a holiday" I argued  
holding a basket full on sunscreen, toothpaste, toothbrushes and basic  
medication in one hand. 

We were standing in an aisle at Walmart's, whilst Greg tried to sneakily add a  
toy truck to the basket, in hope I wouldn't notice. Unfortunately the truck  
was at least 50cm length. 

"But it's for the plane!" Greg complained. 

"Look I've already packed you a coloring pad with new pens and everything!" 

"But that's not the same!" 

"You already have toy cars, Greg, put it back." 

"But I don't have a toy truck!" 

"You have a van." 

"That's not the same thing!" 

"It's close enough." 

"Actually, there is considerable difference between a van and a truck…" 

"Greg, I said no! Now put it back!" 

"Killjoy" Greg groused, staking off down the aisle. 

"We having problems?" Cuddy asked, coming up behind me with Cameron, both  
carrying their baskets. 

"No, just House being House" 

Cuddy laughed. 

"Well I found some swim trunks down in the kids aisle and also some shorts and  
T-shirts for the beach and a pair of flip flops" 

There was three swimming trunks, dark blue ones with mini turtles on them,  
light blue ones and a pair of red ones with a flame down one side. 

"Thanks Cuddy" I acknowledged, adding them to the pile. 

"I got some disposable cameras, imagine showing House these photos" Cameron  
giggled, causing me to laugh as well. 

"Hey Wilson!" Chase called, rounding the corner with Foreman. Both looked  
to have their hands full with things. 

"I didn't know if House could swim and we sure don't know about Greg, so I  
brought some armbands just in case and a rubber ring and Lillo" 

"Yeah that's probably a good idea" I agreed. 

"I grabbed us a beach ball and some rackets" Foreman admitted a bit sheepishly. 

"There will probably be time to relax on the beach" 

With our baskets loaded with supplies and after finding Greg who was attempting  
to open an ice cream pot, we went over to check out. Greg was awfully quiet  
when the items were being scanned and I soon realised why. 

"Greg I said no to the truck!" I groaned and quickly put the truck away.

There was one day exactly until we went on holiday. Cuddy had made most of the  
arrangements on the other end with the conference, hotel, care rental and  
flights, so the next day, we were all allowed a half day to pack and get ready.  
Foreman was driving us to the airport in his large jeep and would collect us  
all in the morning. Greg was practically buzzing with exhilaration. Packing  
was easier said than done as Greg seemed to want to take everything he owned.  
We were only there for five days as I kept reminding him. Once our cases were  
packed with a large case for myself and a smaller one for Greg (although he  
wouldn't carry it), all that was left was to add toiletries in the morning and hand luggage. I made a big dinner of chicken pie and got the cereal out already for the early morning of 4.30. I was hoping for Greg'd go to bed early, due to the early start and all day traveling but Greg was too excited to even consider sleep. 

I was hoping a nice long warm bath would make him sleepy but he just nattered the whole time about the beach and pool and the sandcastles he would build. Finally when it reached 11.30 and Greg still wasn't in bed, I had to intervene. 

"Come on or I won't be able to get you up in the morning" 

"But I'm not tired" he whined.

" But I am" 

"So you go to bed then" 

"You know fully well I can't do that till you do and no back chat. If you don't go to bed now there will be no holiday at all!" 

"It's already booked, you can't do that!" 

"Wanna bet?" 

Greg finally went to bed then, not calling my bluff but grumbled and griped  
the whole way. Eventually after I told him a couple of stories and let him  
chat himself out, he dropped off at around 12.30 and we had to be up in about  
4 hours and a half. Great.

4.30 came all too quickly with my alarm blaring obnoxiously in my ear. Surprisingly Greg was awake as soon as I touched him and was raring to go, jumping up and down on the spot. A quick shower for me and brushing our teeth after a bowl of cereal meant we were ready and I was just packing the last of the toiletries when the knock on the door came. Foreman stood, looking equally  
tired and helped me with the cases to the car. We agreed yesterday that our stop would be the last stop so Greg got as much sleep as possible for the day trip but looking right now at all the half-asleep doctors, it seemed Greg was the last person who needed it. Luckily, we all livened up as we arrived at the airport and by the time we got through check in and security.  
Luckily for Greg you didn't need a passport when travelling within the US, and we were all raring to go. By the time we boarded the flight Greg was shrieking with excitement. 

"This is going to go in the air! Really high?" 

"Yes Greg, now quieten down, there are other passengers" 

"This is so cool!"

"Greg…"

We sat in two threes with the team in front of us. I made Greg watch the inflight security but I could not stop his screeching when it came to take off. He partly grabbed my arm in fear but at the same time he was squealing in delight. The five hour flight wasn't as nearly as bad as I thought it would be. Greg swapped with Cameron for a while to play hangman and tic tack toe  
with Chase and he played on his Gameboy a lot. There were a few incidents like when Greg needed the toilet but decided it looked a bit scary so I had to go in with him. When he flushed the chain he jumped in alarm at the powerful and loud suction and practically leapt onto me which had me laughing hysterically much to his disgust. When the food came around, Greg took one look at his soggy chicken nuggets and green chips and called service button. 

"Can I have some new food? This looks worse than Wilson's cooking!" he  
complained much to my delight. 

Eventually, with an hour to go and after only 3 and a half hours sleep and all the excitement, the day caught up with him and I watched as his eyelids drooped as he gazed out the window. It was nearing one o'clock so it was past his nap time anyway. Unfortunately, as Greg was just nodding off with his head resting on the window pane, a loud announcement that it was not long till  
landing had him jerking awake again. The hustle and bustle of tray tables being stowed, seats being put upright and air crew cabin stuff walking up and down kept him awake till we came in the land so by the time we touched down and pulled into LAX, he was positively exhausted and terribly grumpy and ratty as a result.

As soon as the seat belt sign came undone and we all stood, Greg immediately turned to me with red rimmed eyes and held his arms up, demanding a carry so he didn't have to walk and could sleep on my shoulder. I sighed. 

"Im sorry Greg, I can't I have the hand luggage to carry, come on take my hand  
so you don't get lost" 

I ended up practically dragging a sleepy and wingy Greg along whilst he ran  
after me, tripping over his own feet. When we got the cases, he demanded to be  
picked up, standing right in front of me with an angry scowl and red eyes and  
thrusting his arms up and me making small grunting sounds. 

"Greg I can't! I have your case and mine plus the hand luggage!" 

Greg didn't understand this and started to whine even louder 

"Can anyone take Greg?" I pleaded glancing around but everyone was much in the  
same situation as I was. 

"We still have to go find our rental bus to the car park with all our cases,  
no way can we carry him for all of that." Foreman noted and I groaned at the reminder.

Suddenly our conversation was interrupted by a loud shriek and I snapped my head around to see Greg had stumbled into the path of the many passing travellers with their suitcases and he had accidentally gotten in the way and been clipped by a small suitcase. The person was looking down in annoyance as Greg sat by their suitcase, crying although I doubted he was hurt and was just crying because he was so tired. 

"I'm sorry, his just tired and hasn't gotten his nap or much sleep" I apologised while the disgruntled passenger flounced off. 

I finally grabbed Greg under the armpits and hoisted him up practically in a fireman's carry so his head and arms dangled over one side of my body, whilst I held my arm under his bottom to keep him up. As soon as I picked him up, his snivels died down and he went completely limp in my arms, giving in to the need to sleep. 

"No way is he going to walk now, his practically asleep already" Cameron commented as Greg's eyes fluttered shut and his breaths were already evening out

"Look I'll go see if I can find a luggage cart or something to help" Chase offered and seeing as it was our only option, we stood to one side of the terminal and waited.

Eventually Chase returned after a long time. I prayed he had something as judging by the complete lifelessness and soft snoring, Greg was out for the count. Yes, Chase did have something, but as soon as I saw it my mouth dropped open in disbelief. In front of him, pushing it on squeaky wheels was an airport plastic buggy, much like the ones you get in Disney. 

"You have got to be kidding me" I groaned whilst Foreman laughed and Cuddy and Cameron tried not to. 

"Look, there was nothing else at all, you're lucky I even found this!" Chase protested meekly. 

"No way will Greg ever go near that thing!" I objected . 

"Hate to break it to you Wilson but Greg's pretty out of it right now and there is no other way" Cuddy said 

"But that's for tiny children!" 

"It's only till we get to the rental car, then we can get rid of it" Chase explained . 

I glanced at the plastic buggy, House and Greg for that matter would both kill me if they knew what I was doing but at the moment I failed to see any other option. Slowly, I eased Greg off with shoulder and into the buggy but he didn't even stir a tiny bit. I took off my jacked and folded it into a pillow for his head. The buggy was a little small for him, his legs nearly touched  
the ground and his arms were coming out a bit but he was still fast asleep so it did the job. We all stared and tried not to giggle, myself included.  
"Wait a minute!" Cameron suddenly cried, digging around in her hand luggage. She pulled out one of the polaroid cameras and winding it up, when to stand in front of the buggy. She took the picture quickly but not even the loud flash  
disturbed Greg's slumber. 

"Cameron, House will kill you!" I laughed 

"Oh I don't think he will, this will be a threat, don't you think?" she grinned evily and I almost felt sorry for House.

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15 Poolside

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for long break a family member of mine was diagnosed with cancer and its been a very long and very bumpy road and I just didn't feel or have time for writing and I've been on holiday for a long time and just got back. I will write when I can and try keep this going

People are asking when House is going to return to his normal self and the answer is I don't know! At the moment I've got an idea to finish and I guess when I run out of ideas and feel the story can't go on any longer or don't want to do it anymore then I will end it. I guess you will just have to wait until then! Sorry!

If anyone has any ideas for the holiday or in general, I would love to hear them and see if I can include them

WARNING: Greg is a little ooc in the beginning of this chapter because he is tired and scared, he won't be for too long but just try remember although House, he is five!

This chapter had not been checked by a beta so sorry for any mistakes!

I don't own anything except plot

Chapter 15 – Poolside

The bus vibrated loudly as I stood with an armpit of a sweaty traveller firmly planted next to my face. We were on our way to the car rental and the bus was packed with fellow passengers and their suitcases. In one hand I clutched our hand luggage and in the other I desperately tried to keep still the plastic airport buggy, which unfortunately had no breaks. It was vibrating like crazy and I kept peering at Greg anxiously but he remained comatose and oblivious to the searing bumpy journey. I felt a bit bad by taking the buggy with us but there was simply no way I could carry everything and Greg. We would leave it at the car rental place and hopefully it would find its way back.

"Is he alright?" Chase shouted over the noise

"Dead to the world" I replied

"No, I specifically asked for an SUV" Cuddy argued at the car rental desk "We have a lot of people and luggage" She indicated the large cluster of people clustered behind her

We stood, cases stacked next to us, hot and bothered. Foreman was holding Greg over his shoulder for me as I had the most luggage to carry and he claimed he was the strongest out of all of us.

"Look we have five adults, a small child and a lot of cases, the only vehicle we are going to fit into is an SUV!" Cuddy shouted, her nerves frazzled after a day of travelling like the rest of us.

Whilst Cuddy was arguing our case, we relented to sitting on the many benches in the large car hire building. Foreman was just sitting down when Greg gave a small whimper. Foreman immediately froze and his eyes widened. When Greg gave another little groan it was almost comical at the panic that crossed his face. Sure, give the guy a patient who was bleeding out or was in cardiac arrest and he was calm and efficient but give him a young kid and that was a different matter!

"Err Wilson, is he waking up?" Foreman whispered in fright of completely waking up Greg.

I moved to the back of Foreman to get a look at Greg. His brow was furrowed and lips drawn down in a frown.

"No, I think his just having a nightmare, give him here"

Relief washed over Foreman's face and he immediately gripped Greg under the armpits and thrust him towards me.

"His not a football!" I scolded, taking more care as I cradled Greg in my arms and rested his head against my shoulder.

Greg seemed to know he was somewhere different as he frowned more but I stroked back his curls with one hand and reassured him gently with my voice.

"It's alright, its just a nightmare, go back to sleep" I cooed

Greg deemed the new place safe and acceptable once he found out it was me and giving a slight nuzzle into my shoulder, his brow smoothed out and his breathing deepened again and he was welcomed back into the folds of sleep now he was protected and secure.

The calm atmosphere was broken by a grinning Cuddy walking over, waving a pair of keys triumphantly in one hand.

"Got them to give us a black escalade!" she preened as we all congratulated her.

The car was huge and a smart sleek shiny black. We packed the cases into the boot and set about setting up the satellite navigation to the hotel, which lucky was about half an hour from here. Foreman volunteered to drive as he eyed the huge car excitedly. The car had a total of 7 seats, two in the front, two in the middle and then a row of 3 in the back. Chase sat shotgun up front, with the two girls in the middle and I was happy to sit in the back with Greg's head on my lap and his legs spread out across the seats. The ride wasn't long and I distracted myself by staring out the window at the new sights whilst one of my hands absentmindedly stroked Greg's hair. As we pulled up a large drive to the hotel, I was immediately impressed. It was huge, a massive glass skyscraper that reflected the sun off its windows, making it shine impressively. We pulled up by the front lobby where a valet immediately came over to the driver's door for our keys and two busboys came over with luggage rails. It was nice to have everything taken care of and as we grabbed our hand luggage and I hoisted Greg up, we were ushered into the lobby. The lobby was grand, made of marble and nice and cool. We all crowded around the check in desk, eager to get to our rooms and relax.

"Ah, all doctors I see, I'm guessing you're here for the conference?" The check in Lady asked

"Yes that's right, do you happen to have a programme on you?" Cuddy asked and was instantaneously given one from the counter

"I think you will find that most of the guests here are doctors at the moment, its quite amusing hearing medical talk everywhere around the hotel"

We smiled and Foreman snorted at the word 'medical talk'.

"Ok, one of your rooms seems to be double booked so I've moved you to one suite and one normal room, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience"

"Don't worry, we will just re arrange the rooms" Cuddy smiled

"Right, how shall we sort the suite?" Cameron asked as we walked away from the desk with the keys

"Why don't we just put all the boys in the suite and you girls can have your own room to yourself?" Chase suggested

"Yeh I guess" Cuddy and Cameron said hesitantly whilst staring at Greg

"Guys, you still will get to see him, I doubt I can keep him coopt up in the room all day" I laughed, realizing they were wanted to stay with Greg

Really, this little House was having a strange effect on everyone.

Later than evening, after we had settled into our room and unpacked a little, we all sat around a table on a deck by the pool. The sun was just starting to set and we all sat around sipping cool drinks as we fanned ourselves in the gradually declining heat. Greg sat next to me, groggily sipping on an orange juice.

"Wow, this place looks great" Chase commented, sipping daintily on a Shirley temple.

"Yeh, it's a shame we have to go to the medical talks" Foreman grumbled quietly

"Hey Greg, you want me to take you in the pool tomorrow?" Chase asked looking towards the huge cerulean pool with a few flumes going in to it and surrounded by sun beds. Greg looked at it apprehensively.

"Erm, well I er…"

"What's wrong?" I asked Greg quietly and he looked at me with broad eyes

"I don't really know…how to swim" He answered looking down at his feet pitifully

"Oh don't worry, we will get you a float, you're a little too old for armbands now, and Chase and I will help teach you" I answered warmly squeezing his arm

"Of course we all will" Cameron corrected tenderly

Greg smiled thankfully.

That evening, we took a walk around the hotel to explore and finally settled on a small Italian on the premises for dinner. Greg was unusually quiet and hardly ate any of his pizza. Eventually, after the food was taken away he unexpectedly crawled into my lap and sighed. No body really noticed as everyone was in a heated debate over something or other.

"What's up buddy, you've been quiet all night, haven't really recovered yet from the travelling have you"

Greg shook his head

"Anything else?"

"I –I like it at home" Greg murmured, blinking fiercely

"What's wrong about here, I thought you were excited?" I asked confused

"This place is so…big and I don't know where I am but I know home well and there aren't so many people and I know it's safe" Greg babbled, rubbing at his eyes

"Oh Greg, you know I'll keep you safe, we all will and we are only here for a tiny bit. Think of all the fun you will have playing in the pool in the sun, a lot more than you have at home. There is nothing to worry about trust me."

"O-ok" Greg sniffled, his eyes getting a little teary

"You're just tired, all that travelling and you didn't get to nap for long, everything will seem so much better in the morning with the sunshine"

Greg nodded and buried his face in my chest and clutched one hand in my shirt.

"Come on, I think its someone's bedtime" I relented, standing up with Greg still buried in my chest and gave the table an apologetic look

"We are turning in, have you guys got a key for the suite?" I checked and after confirmation, quickly left.

That night Greg slept in my bed, head resting on my chest with my arms wrapped protectively around his small frame.

I was thankful to see that Greg was back to his usual self the next morning and I blamed his teary mood yesterday on tiredness and the stress of travelling and also being in a new place. I was woken that morning by Foreman who stormed in to our room in the suite in just boxers and dragging behind him a complaining Greg.

"If your kid is going to wake me up every morning at this time on holiday, then I'm moving rooms" He grumbled dumping a very put out looking Greg next to my bed.

"Technically his not my kid" I shot back

"Whatever. You look after him so control him, keep him in a cage or something in the mornings"

Greg let out a very angry squeak at this

"I think you're the one who belongs in a cage you overgrown gorilla!"

"Just shut him up, I've got a speech this morning and I would like to be able to actually concentrate" Foreman deadpanned

I groaned into my pillow and glared at Greg

"What's your problem?" he enquired walking over to the blinds

"A little annoying 5 year old" I grumbled which turned into a embarrassing shriek when Greg mercilessly pulled the blinds open

"Its really sunny, let's go outside!" Greg called "and get some breakfast, you reckon they have chocolate chip pancakes here?"

"I don't know, please can we just go back to sleep"

"Nope."

"Greg, its too early breakfast won't even be open"

"Well then we can go exploring"

"We went exploring yesterday"

"Your point?

"We don't need to go again!"

"Can you remember where the pool is then?"

"yes"

"lobby?"

"Yes"

"Gym? Games room? Resturants? Conference rooms?. Ba-"

"Yes ok! I remember! Now let me have some peace"

"What about the toilets?"

"I said enough!"

"Ohh so you don't know"

"I never said that"

"but you implied it"

I almost screamed, almost. I grabbed my hair and groaned, sitting up in the bed.

"Yay your up! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakesssss"

"Shhh! Some people are lucky enough to still be sleeping!"

"Then they are missing out"

"Look, lets just get dressed ok"

"Ok!"

"Quietly!"

"ok" Greg whispered creeping towards the wardrobe like a comical burglar

God, this was going to be a long day.

We had to walk around for an hour before it was finally an expectable time and people started to get up. It was just Greg and I for breakfast and he got his wish of chocolate chip pancakes when a waitress found him too adorable to resist although she would have spared me a chocolate covered face if she had said no. We walked over to one of the hotel shops and I managed to buy Greg two floats, a rubber ring and a bogey board for when he got more confident. Luckily as we were early I managed to get 6 beds all of which were next to each other and I spent a good half an hour coating Greg in sun tan cream much to his delight. Chase and Cuddy came to join us then after having their breakfast as Foreman and Cameron were at a talk.

"Oh and who's this little ghost?" Chase laughed, collapsing on his bed in his swim trunks

"I told you that you put too much on!" Greg huffed angrily

"You don't want to burn on the first day do you!" I retorted

"Its so hot!" Cuddy gasped, fanning herself with her magazine

"Yeh, I might go for a dip in the pool, coming Greg?" Chase asked

"Erm ,maybe later" he mumbled sheepishly staring at the large pool

"Oh go on don't be scared" I encouraged "put this on and you will be fine"

I handed him the rubber ring and he reluctantly took it and followed Chase to the water's edge. Chase have a dramatic whoop and leaped into the water, spraying water droplets into the air and Greg's eyes widened comically.

"Come on, the water's great!" Chase cheered

"Be careful with him!" I shouted worriedly as Greg stepped into the rubber ring

"Yeh yeh, now Greg just jump in and ill be right here ok"

"But I'll sink!" greg squawked

"No you won't, you've got a float on, trust me"

Greg sighed and stepped forward like a convict excepting their fate.

"That's it now jump!" Chase encouraged

Greg screwed his eyes up and bent his knees. I watched as he counted to three and with a shrill cry, leaped towards the pool. Both Cuddy and I immediately leaned forward in our seats, waiting for Greg to resurface. There was a large splash and Greg's head ducked underwater until the float sprung into action and he was propelled to the surface again.

"Wow! I'm swimming!" he cried, kicking his legs frantically and clutching onto the rubber ring

"You will be soon" Chase corrected laughing at his enthusiasm "come on lets go on a tour of the pool"

Chase gently pushed the rubber ring from behind, guiding Greg around the pool whilst he laughed gleefully. I watched them from my sunbed, unable to wipe the warm smile off my face.


	16. Chapter 16 Heart attacks

**It's been a while but here is another chapter! Thank you for the reviews and to my beta I have not fired you! :P I just was unsure if you would still want to do this story as it had been so long! **

**Hope you enjoy and please keep the feedback and ideas coming **

Chapter 16 – Heart attacks

I sighed in contentment. This was the life, laying on a sunbed with a fruit punch in one hand, a book in the other and basking in the heat. My companions were much the same; all of us just enjoying the peaceful feel only interrupted by the muted the screams of children and splashes from the pool. Of course the only reason we were this relaxed was because Greg was asleep. After hours of forcing different people to drag him around the pool I eventually managed to pull him out when he started to resemble a prune. He was now sprawled on his sunbed, fast asleep with a towel draped over him to protect him from the hot glare of the sun. Just small tufts of damp hair poked out but I could still hear the soft snores underneath the towel. I had been worried that with this exciting new atmosphere and all the kids running around, it would be a struggle for his nap, and he would definitely need it if we were going out in the evening. Luckily it seemed the swimming and heat had tired him out and I didn't even have to remind him before he was zonked out.

"He learnt how to swim yet?" Foreman asked from where he was fanning himself with a newspaper

"Not really, someone pulls him around on a float and he thinks he is swimming. I don't really have the heart to tell him he isn't" I admitted sheepishly

"Yeh well you didn't have to drag him around the pool for a good hour did you!" Chase grumbled from his sunbed "I don't get why he is the one that is so tired, I did all the work!"

"Would you rather he drowned?" Cameron asked dryly which shut him up immediately

"Maybe we will try with the arm bands later, that way he will have to move his legs and arms more" Cuddy pondered "oh and its nearly cream time"

She reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of children's factor 50. With a family of doctors looking after him, Greg really stood no chance in being smothered with sun tan cream every hour.

"Yes, I'll get him up in a bit, if we are going out tonight we don't want him to get ratty"

"Yeh good point, maybe if we stay out late one night we should consider taking a buggy? I mean I know his too old for it but look how useful it came in at the airport and he could just sleep in it in the evenings if we stay out late" Foreman said

"yes but can you imagine House's face if we confined him too a buggy!" Chase laughed

Our laughing seemed to wake up Greg who stuck his head out from his burrow irritably and glared blearily at us surrounding his sunbed, squinting in the bright light.

"It awakes!" Cuddy joked which earnt her a glare from Greg

"Your stupid laughing woke me up. You sounded like a cat being strangled" He grumbled, rubbing at his eyes

"Hmm that's nice, now cream time" I announced, grabbing the bottle from Cuddy and plastering a grin on my face

Greg's eyes widened comically and he shuffled backwards on his sunbed.

"No! No more sun tan cream! Its sticky and oily and it smellsssssss!"

"Greg, do you want skin cancer?" Cameron reasoned

"Maybe I do!" he cried, crossing his arms and turning away with huff

"That's a horrible thing to say Greg" I scolded in my 'I'm disappointed with you' voice and he lowered his head in shame

"but it makes me look like a ghost" he whined

"yes, a well protected ghost that doesn't get burnt"

"Fine. Just so you lot will stop nagging" he muttered, coming to stand by me

"We only do it because we love you" Cuddy said sweetly

"Well you have a funny way of showing it, making me look ridiculous"

"That's what parents do for their kids" I retorted but froze as I realized what I had just said

Greg seemed to realize as well as he stopped and narrowed his eyes. I could see his little brain turning, a glint fired in his eyes

"but your not my parent are you! Your not even related to me!" he cried, attracting the attention of a few surrounding sunbeds

"Greg…" I murmured, my heart dropping into my stomach

"No! Where even are my parents! I haven't seen them once! Did you kidnap me or something!"

"Greg!" Cuddy cries, standing up sharply and Greg turns his glare to her

"I've had enough of your orders!" he screams and turns around and runs

"Greg come back here this instant!" I shout after him in panic but realize I am only sounding more like a parent and causing everyone to stare

"Don't worry there is not many places he can go in a hotel" Chase tries to reassure me

"Yes but there are plenty of places for Greg to get in trouble" Foreman adds only making me worry all the more.

"Look don't panic, we will just go search for him" Cameron tried to reason

"Yes but what am I going to tell him about his parents!" I exclaimed

"We will worry about that when we get to it" Cuddy cut through my worrying and already starting after Greg.

I rushed off after everyone, eager to find Greg and sort out this mess. I should of thought of this before, Greg was bound to question why he never saw his parents at one point. He obviously knew who I was but he must wonder why I had been looking after him and not his mum and dad but I really did not know what went on in a five year old/50 year old brain.

Fifteen minutes later and there was still no signs of Greg. We had checked the ice cream parlour, kids club and even the pool bar but there was no sign of his curly head anywhere. I was starting to panic. This hotel was large and what if he wondered into the lobby and out of the entrance and into the street and into the road and into the path of a car…. Oh god I need to find him now.

"Wilson!"

I turned around to the source of the sound and saw Chase. He was by the pool but up on the little fake mountain where the flumes started that snaked down into the pool.

"Wilson!" he screamed, causing people to look up at him

"His at the flumes!" he screamed

My heart immediately plummeted in a mini heart attack. Greg was on the flumes. Flumes that led to the deep end. The deep end where Greg would not be able to stand up in and Greg could not swim and was not wearing any armbands or anything! Oh no, he was going to drown! Surely they wouldn't let him on the flume, he was only five! Then again he was tall for his age, just like the adult version, so he looked older than he was. Dammit!

"Chase stop him!"

"I won't make it in time, there's a huge queue and I can't get past, get the to the deep end!" he replied, looking urgent and annoyed as he stood on the stairs in the que leading up to the flumes.

I sprinted to the flumes without another word, pure adrenaline urging me faster and ignoring all the indignant cries after me. I had to get to the end of those slides before Greg got there. Obviously Foreman had the same idea, as he was already there and waiting when I reached the flumes area. We exchanged anxious glances and looked towards the five flumes exits where people were shooting out. Which flume would he come out of?

"Do you know which flume he went in?" I asked desperately

"No idea, surely Greg knows he can't swim"

"He thinks he can though, he doesn't understand the whole 'floats keeping you floating' bit!"

We must have stood for about five minutes frantically checking each flume, I even kept glancing at the bottom of the pool incase we had missed him and he had sunk helplessly to the bottom. I felt so powerless!

"Wilson looks there's chase!" Foreman shouted, bringing me out of my revere.

Chase landed in the pool in an large graceless splash and immediately resurfaced, pushing his hair from his face and looking around frantically.

"Guys I lost him! I didn't see him go into any of the flumes" he explained on sight of us, quickly swimming over

"This is ridiculous, a five year old can't just disappear!" I groaned in aggravation

"Apparently they can"

I spun around at that familiar voice behind me. Standing there, contently licking an ice cream with a small smug smile stood Greg. His smile widened at my gaping mouth and flustered appearance and he with a small chuckle he asked calmly:

"Miss me?"


End file.
